Domination
by Scorpina
Summary: The time has come, as another clone of Lord Boros reaches for earth, the one raised by Alley and Suiryu is preparing to do something he has never done before. Save a planet! Much is at stake, so with the help of the children of Garou, Boros plans on becoming stronger than ever before!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The ground trembled under foot. Goliath kept still though as Draven peered at him waiting for the signal. "No," he said gently. "Not yet…"

The two watched on as their older brothers Pac and Hunter were beaten into the ground. Pac was a mere 200 yards from where they stood, yet as quickly as he fell, one kick later and he was back up on to his feet and charging in once more. Hunter was forced into the crater wall, but had since dislodged himself and went back into the fight unafraid to what he just face.

'_Not yet_' Goliath said to himself.

He had to wait, pick his spot and know when would be the time to strike. Goliath was on edge as he watched his brothers before him try to hold their own. But it was damn near impossible. No matter how fast they were, he was faster. No matter how strong they are… he is clearly stronger. It came to a point that they understood victory will not be at hand, but it was best to go out and try and take him with them!

'_NOW!_'

Goliath rushed in, just as Pac and Hunter were knocked to the ground once more, he managed to land a single strike. Boros was smiling. "Yes! Come at me! All of you with everything you got!" he said in a crazed tone. Goliath went all out, attempting to assault him once more, hit any part of Boros that could give them the edge, but he was too fast, too strong as he strikes were blocked and deflected effortlessly.

Goliath was suddenly pushed back, yet not hard, just as Draven came from behind and tried to land a blow. Boros however sense him, he grabbed hold of Draven and spun and threw him hard into Goliath, knocking the twins to the earth. "DAMN!" growled Goliath.

There has been very few times where he has felt pain. This was one of them. He and his brother slowly stood once more. Pac and Hunter were trying to get to their feet, yet they were coughing up blood. "Call it!" Hunter announced. "No more."

Boros came to the ground but was disappointed. "Oh please! A little longer! We have only been training for an hour!" he begged.

"Boros… how many times can you change your form? I mean what percentage was that?" asked Pac as he cleared the blood from his lip.

He paused and thought it over. "At most… fifty percent, probably not even in phase one form."

They froze. Goliath stood there puzzled to say the least. "Fifty percent… if that… FIFTY PERCENT!" he demanded. "Wait, first phase form? What the hell is that?!" but then paused. "We're going at you with 100%! We can't do that much damage!" he protested.

"On the contrary…" Boros showed his arms. "Your brothers got blood here, here and here. You took out a good chunk of my arm, and your brother got the back of my leg. For earthling, you are no Saitama. But you certain can hold your own." He then smiled. "To be honest, with the training I have done on this planet, I am far stronger than I ever was before. Thanks to all of you."

The brothers sight. "Damn, so much for us being of any help during an invasion…" muttered Hunter.

Boros smirked. "Take into consideration the damage you have done to me. What you inflicted would have devastating consequences on the original. I know it." He said. "But you have also never faced someone like me before, have you?"

"Can't say that we have, we have sparred with you. But never went all out like this." Said Draven.

"Indeed," he paused and stared at them oddly. "We should do this again tomorrow, and see how much you improve, if I am not mistaken. Your father grew stronger after each battle, even if he was not victorious, is that true?"

They nodded. "We never really were able to test such a theory before…" muttered Pac.

"In that case, test it again tomorrow if you are all well enough. I admit, you four are quite formidable. Be proud!"

It was strange. Saitama told Goliath that Boros was able to change form slightly when he powers up. According to him, when he faced the original in battle, he had to wear an armor to suppress his power, once it shattered the original suddenly grew stronger. This one however, has yet to change. It got Goliath curious no less.

He peered about the canyon and found it has seen better days. It was as if a bomb had gone off in there. The walls were crumbling, the ground shattered and broken. "Perhaps we need a new place to do a mock battle…" muttered Pac.

"I don't think it would be that simple, besides, the destruction is contained here, isn't it?" asked Draven.

Hunter checked his phone and cringed. "Uh… not really…" he said and gave off a slight smirk. "Oh boy, we will not hear the end of this from Mom…"

He showed off his phone. There have been registered earthquakes in the area. Which happen to be cities that were around the canyon. Despite the fact that they were MILES away, the tremors were felt! "Great…" muttered Goliath. "We are going to hear it from Alley too"

Boros suddenly began to look at them oddly. "How is it that you two took far more damage than the older twins?" he asked curiously. "I know I struck you with the same amount of power, yet you two are not as bloodied as your older siblings…"

"Many reasons." Said Goliath. "One, mom and dad got really injured long before we were born, so that made them stronger. Second, the whole family went through a near death experience, which again only strengthened everyone here. But according to dad, we are stronger than them. I also have absorbed the power of Amai Mask… no one else in the family has his strength but me. Draven has the power of Snek absorbed into his body. So we are a little tougher than Pac and Hunter for it."

"Ah… which would explain why the newer triplets are stronger than you…" Boros said as he thought over the notion. "I would like to spar with them. Luna in particular… she knows how to hold her own!"

"And she would be able to fight with you now after what's happened!" said Goliath.

The brothers shuttered. "I've been trying to forget that for a while! Way to remind me!" protest Hunter.

"What happened?"

The brothers shook their heads. "Let's just say this, next time ensure she understand WHY there is a bathroom in her room that is meant to fit her if she suddenly has a growth spurt!" said Draven. "She came out of her room naked, when we were all having breakfast but aged into a teenager…"

He froze to the notion. A slight blush came over the strange alien overlord. "And I missed it…" he muttered in disappointment.

Goliath froze, so did all of his brothers. "Huh?" they all said awkwardly.

He froze to the stares. "I said that out loud?"

"Yep, spill it!" demanded Pac. "What did you mean by that!"

Boros froze. "Oh… it's just that… well…" he began scratching the top of his head oddly, much like what Suiryu does when he gets nervous about something or try to downplay a situation. "It's just that… Luna is amazing…" he said and then smiled. "Despite being from such a planet like this, she has proven to be my equal… then again I have yet to defeat her and she has my abilities…"

"WHAT!" they demanded. "What do you mean she has your abilities?!" demanded Hunter.

"Wait, that maybe true," Goliath announced. "Consider all the times she has held, cuddled and played with him as an infant. Then again, she would always take him out of Alley's room to play with him when he was little…"

"Not just Luna has my abilities. Her brother and sister do, but not as strong as her." Boros explained. "Perhaps I should spar with her next and see what there is to be learned."

"Well for now, let's just make sure they can pass as teenagers. I am still shocked mom let them go to school…" said Draven.

"They've been going to high school for a while now, I wonder how it's going for them?" sighed Pac.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The halls of the high school were abuzz.

Students were walking about everywhere and chatting it up over the new school year. Packs were made among the teenagers, the popular students have already been determined and those who are beneath them will stay in their shadows or attempt to gain their favor. The top girl among the senior students went by the name Crystal. Her power was absolute… at least she thought so.

On the first day, she patrolled her halls with her girls at her side. Inspecting everything, taking note of new faces and made arrangements to ensure that the newbies knew their places.

But she froze.

Just ahead of her at a locker was a new face. One with lavishing looks and was already getting the attention of the boys. She smiled warmly as her long purple hair draped over her shoulders. She was well endowed in the chest area too! But she wasn't alone. She had her own posy as it were. Two girls who were identical however had different color hair than each other. Strangely enough, their stood on end and in two points. "Ew… who or what are they? They look like the human monster Garou or something." Crystal demanded.

One of her underlings peered. Head of the student council, she was in charge of welcoming new students. "Misty Genus. Only attending one year of high school. Beside her, Luna and Eclipsa?" she said in great confusion. "Their last name is…"

"Doesn't matter, let's go remind them of their place…"

She was about to storm up to the two, until a new commotion was heard.

SLAP.

She paused and saw that her boys were already tormenting a new kid. Gene was his name. They slapped his books out of his hands and they demanded he pick them up. Gene however was already on to their game. "Very well I'll play. What do you intend to do after I regain my books? I appears you are easily amused by these antics, so allow me to humor you even more…" He suddenly grabbed one of the boys, despite his size. He was strong! He was able to slam him into the lockers and hold him in place, but, he didn't throw a punch. "Stay… out of my way!" he warned. "Don't mess with me,"

Just as one of the other boys was about to come from behind and strike him, someone caught the arm, turned him around and kicked the guy down effortlessly. The whole hallway froze at the sight of him. Crystal herself had her breath taken away at the hunk. "He… looks like Zombieman!" she said.

He reached down and picked the books off the ground and handed them back to Gene. With that, the two walked to class together without a word. Crystal believed she found her king to this kingdom!

#

She would observe for weeks, Crystal let down her long blond hair as she fluttered her sparkling blue eyes towards the Zombieman look alike, she always did have a thing for the former S Class Hero. Mainly she heard about how he could keep going no matter the situation before him. Her mind already fell into the gutter on that notion, but still, the look-a-like would do if push came to shove. However there was a downside to a man like him, he revealed that on the first day of class. They were in science class as the teacher introduced the curriculum. They went over the textbook that was given an example of the concept of science to students. Gene appeared rather frustrated. "You text book is wrong!" he announced rather angrily. "How could a simple mistake in that formula be put into print? Worst still how many minds fell for this!" he demanded.

The teacher froze. "Gene… what are you talking about?"

Much to the shock of the students, he stormed up to the board and wrote out the formula, however there was one area that he circled. "THIS is wrong!" he announced.

The teacher didn't believe him. "Gene, this is a well written book of science…"

"Actually sir, he's right." Called Misty. "The formula doesn't compound into that many parts."

"Yes, if it did, you would not get the same result, in fact the formula stipulates it would turn the matter to a gas. When it would do the reverse and make it into a solid. It's incorrect math."

The teacher froze. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Oh, I'm Jason. That's Misty, and that's Gene…"

"Okay… so you are saying this problem is wrong… how would you correct it then?" the teacher demanded with his arms crossed. Crystal suddenly was losing interest in this Jason fellow. He was a total nerd!

"You take hydrogen out of the equation, you won't get a chemical reaction that would result in turning into a solid." Came a different voice.

Her eyes peered across the room. Another new kid, tall, yet rather bulky to say the least, but his hair! He had medium length white hair that covered his eyes most of the time, he sat back in a rather lazed manner. Gene smiled as he nodded to the teacher. "Perhaps it's time for new books" and took his seat once more.

The room was abuzz now, no one has ever seen a student take the text book to task like that before. The rest of the class they spoke on the formula and even did a test, which proved that the textbook was indeed wrong, and Gene was correct along with the others who spoke up. It was still boring to Crystal, yet the class finished rather quickly.

After she kept her distance a few weeks, but admired from afar. Instead, she began to broaden her net as it were, she tried to get a good look at the white haired teen. There was something rather alluring about him!

She opted to strike three weeks later. Her chance came at lunch, yet she cringed as he sat with Misty and those two twins girls, Jason and Gene. They were talking and laughing it up when she decided to make a move. She had to get the girls out from the table somehow. Yet, before she could, the one with white hair turned and caught her from the corner of her eye. "Can we help you?" she asked and smiled a fake grin.

Crystal froze as she cleared her voice. "I… came to introduce myself… I'm Crystal, and I am the top senior here in this school… you… look weird." She said to the white haired girl.

She merely smiled. "You haven't seen nothing yet" she teased and went back to her lunch.

"Anything we can help you with?" asked the white haired teen boy.

"Well… I never caught your name…" she said with a teasing smile.

"Oh… Akira. The girl you just spoke with is my sister Luna, and the one beside her is Eclipsa. We're triplet." He explained.

'_Freak show'_ Crystal thought.

Eclipsa abruptly cleared her throat, almost as if she heard her thoughts. "Well… it was nice meeting you Crystal, we are going to go back to our lunch…"

She froze, they are telling her to bugger off? "I want to sit with you!" she announced. With a roll of their eyes, everyone shifted and made room. However she forced herself between Jason and Akira. The two groaned aloud as she began to sit and eat her lunch. "So… you two have girlfriends yet?" she asked with a flutter of her eyes.

Akira was cold. "No," he said. "Not interested right now."

Jason on the other hand went red in the face. Crystal smelt blood, that was certain, he had a crush, but on who? "So… Jason… you look like Zombieman," she announced.

"I… get that a lot." He said and began to shove food into his mouth, perhaps preventing something from slipping out.

"What about you? Do YOU have a boyfriend?" Misty asked as she leaned on the table with an intense look. But that sly smile that followed only made it very clear to her, Misty can play the same game she can!

Crystal's legions suddenly appeared, and they gathered around the table rather oddly. "Okay, let me make it clear to you girls… I rule this school with an iron fist!" she stated. "If you step out of line, I will put you down faster than…"

"Blah, blah, blah" said Luna. "If you are here to threaten us finish it so we can get back to lunch. You see, we don't exactly care what you have to say or who you are. So get your speech over with and leave"

"I will make your life a living hell!" warned Crystal.

"Like wise, and I only got to say a few words that will make you back off for the rest of the year. Four words exactly" there was no fear in this girl, she stared Crystal in the eyes and refused to lower her glare.

"Oh, really? My daddy is rich and powerful!" she said. "My mother is influence in the community, I could have your father fired from wherever he works!"

Luna smirked, she giggled at the notion. "That's adorable, but we are not scared about your powerful parents considering who ours are."

"And they are?" demanded Crystal.

"Just look up our last name, Brawler, you ought to know it by now. There's only one person in the super continent with such a last name," said Akira

It hit her rather suddenly. Luna glared at Crystal. She could feel the blood rush out from her cheeks. That… that explains her fearlessness. "It… it's not true!" she protested.

"It is true, our last name, Brawler, is from our mother. Melee Brawler… Besides, I got my dad's hair. Isn't it noticeable?" she asked with a grin. "Now, when I say we don't care, I mean it. We don't care who you are, your family or wherever you came from. Know this, if you are the kind that sends a legion out to do your dirty work… I would advise against it. We're all more than capable of handling ourselves."

She felt herself trembling. Crystal couldn't leave the table fast enough!

Since then, she told the whole school about the children of Garou, but she also got an idea. It's three against a few hundred, the odds are in her favor aren't they? Crystal herself then issued a high school challenge; embarrass the Brawler sisters to earn her favor!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It would be mid afternoon.

Goliath went home and sat down, he enjoyed his moment of rest. Despite the training today, he wasn't about to admit it aloud, but it was fun. But, also he was holding himself back. He didn't want to use the strength he gained from Amai Mask, to him. It felt wrong. Not to mention, with the way Amai spoke to Snek about his new brood, didn't sit well with him either. He closed his eyes for a moment, only feel four little serpents slither up and coil themselves on top of him. He smirked, they did this all the time when someone came back from training, since his body is all warmed up from today, the four are drawn to him like moths to a flame. He opened his eyes and peered down as the four nestled themselves in and went to sleep rather quickly. "Of course this would happen…" he said with a smirk on his lip. Goliath repositioned himself so he could lie on the couch in comfort, yet not disturb Snek's kids. They have grown rather well, yet still wondered how they were feeding. They have yet to hunt on their own, yet somehow they wake up every other day full! It was a mystery but didn't quite care to solve it just yet.

Bo and Pythan always slept on his chest, Conna and Angie would nestle themselves between his arms and his torso before falling asleep.

As he laid there, someone else came through the door and was quick to peer over the couch.

Boros stared down at him, the smile he had before was gone. He appeared rather serious. "Quit holding back," were the first words from his mouth.

Goliath glared at him. "I don't want to talk about this…" he whispered.

"I do, you held back on me. You promise you would help me train before the other clone gets here, how can you say that when you, yourself do not show your full strength?" he demanded. "I am trusting you to help me better my battle strategy!"

He sighed to it all. "Boros… no offence, I don't really want to use Amai's power. I don't really like the guy to begin with and yet, here I am with it and his scale pattern when he's a serpent…"

"Yet this power could have given you an edge against me, you do know that? Despite how capable you are, this would have increased your strength nearly three folds."

"I was stronger than Amai Mask before getting like this."

"Yes, and yet you let it go to waste not realizing his strength is what can give you far more control… I have noticed something strange about that man. His veins…" Boros paused as he pondered his thoughts. "Considering how you body needs blood flow to ensure the muscles get what is needed to perform and function, isn't that what they do in your body as well? The vein ability you have gain from him, is that not promoting new strength into your muscles? As well considering you have the gift and talent of other heroes yet are able to manipulate them to make it your own, could you not do the same with Amai's?"

Goliath never considered that, is that why Amai has them? Is it to increase blood flow through his whole being to feed it as he battled? Also he's right on the power manipulation part. After all, his telepathic power from Tatsumaki doesn't emit a green glow like hers; it's change to that of a light blue. "I never considered that notion…"

"Then consider it." Boros stated as he disappeared. Goliath could barely turn his head far enough as he raided the fridge. Leftovers were scattered across the table as he ate them cold rather than heating them up. "I believe… your strength has even yet to peek… through our sparring sessions… your brothers have grown quite a bit… I mean… we already determined they have not… face something like me… before" Boros said between mouthfuls of food. "I do believe we have more to learn from each other. I wish to leave you stronger than before."

"Wait, leave us?" Goliath asked.

"Indeed. I assume once victory is obtained, I will leave this world and take control of the Dark Matter fleets. Someone has to in order to ensure control and these pirates stop their ways… I have always felt I was meant to be back in space. But, unlike before, I will not follow the same path as I did. In fact… I will redeem myself!" he announced.

"Does Alley know?"

"I have spoken with Mother, she understands where I stand and why. Mother accepts that I will be leaving her and father behind. I have spoken with Father on the matter as well. He is stunned to say the least, but he also understands…" Boros paused. "I never thought I would miss being here… but I miss space just as much."

Goliath nodded as he tried to readjust himself. It was hard considering Snek's kids really like to plant themselves in a certain position, making it impossible to move. He eventually gave up on the notion and lay there. Boros snickered to his dilemma. "Shut up" snapped Goliath.

"Why not move them? They are small enough."

"There are many reasons… One being I use to do this to Snek all the time when I was younger. He never moved me unless absolutely necessary. But he would let me sleep on him without disruption … so I feel I can't do that to his kids."

"Ah, the respect you have for one Snek is admirable. Curious though, I hear tales that he was once human. Mother has spoken about it many times before, but I never quite understood how it came to be…" yet before Boros could continue, the Triplets returned from high school.

Luna let out a deep breath and appeared relieved to be done with it. "People go to that place for years, why!?" she demanded.

Yet the moment she spoke, Snek's kid woke from a dead sleep. Instantly they left Goliath and rushed to the triplets. "HI BABIES!" she cheered, she picked up Bo and Angie, Conna went to Eclipsa and Pythan to Akira. As Goliath sat up he was surprised to how much the four grew they were nearing six feet long now, their fangs were just starting to form yet they began to appear a lot more like Snek.

"Luna, Luna, Luna!" cheered Bo.

"You got it right! Good job!"

Goliath was finally able to sit up, he peered over the couch and asked. "How is their speech is coming along?".

"Slowly, it's hard with a forked tongue" said Eclipsa.

"Baby snake! Baby snake!" the four cheered.

"Oh God…" muttered Goliath. "I am leaving before you get into that damn song again."

"No swear words in front of the babies!" protested Luna.

#

Goliath took his leave and decided to venture to the sparring pit. Most of the time he sit there and thinks things over. He was just realizing now how hard the loss of his uncles was. Just recently it hit him, after all. They told him he looked like his grandfather, not Amai Mask. Draven has been telling him that for a year, but still, he didn't quite believe his brother. He still worried for his parents whose health has yet to improve. Dr. Genus has created some tests to try out on them, but Alley refuses to administer them. After all, there is no knowledge of the effects of the serum, will it hinder or cure them? Genus is more laxed on the idea of learning from mistakes. Alley refuses to make them. Let alone test an unknown theory on her parents.

He just about laid back to take in the sky when he peered over once more. "Leave me alone Boros."

"I rather not, for your skills are to be improved, and improvement does not occur lying down in such a state."

"We already trained today, I don't want to anymore. Okay?"

"Don't want to? Or refuse to? I know you didn't go the same length as your brothers this day. It is rather disappointing. The so called Son of Garou refusing to improve! You do realize when you hold yourself back, you hold back the potential of growth and new strength?"

"You are lecturing me why?" he demanded. "Look, Boros, I know you are turning over a new leaf, I get it. But why are you hassling me?"

The strange alien's head crooked to the side much like how his father's did when he was a little confused. Boros however merely smirked. "You fail to realize I am attempting to offer you assistance in becoming stronger… so you can protect your family."

Goliath suddenly sat up. "What?"

Boros began to laugh a little. "In truth, I don't believe I need these sparring sessions you and your brothers have kindly been providing for me. As you already notice I am not even fighting you with my full strength in first form."

"No shit," he muttered.

"But, I am merely assisting your growth, and I have seen the improvement! I can sense the power of an individual being, and each time I see your brothers spar, a little growth occurs. Yet, after today. I sensed a great change in all… but you."

"Look, what does it matter? I will get stronger eventually!" Goliath protested. "Besides, I am more of an esper type…"

"Indeed, a powerful mind, but it needs a powerful body to house and protect it, does it not?"

Goliath was getting annoyed. "Look, Boros… thanks for your concern, but I don't need your help."

"You do, and my time here is going to be limited. I suggest you do not waste your opportunity. You will never find someone like me again to spar with, your father wouldn't be this much of a fool to pass up training with a great opponent. In fact, I would have been honored to battle him in his full strength. You… his children, are strong, no doubt… but you are not as strong as him… not by a long shot."

As Boros turned to leave, it made Goliath think. He was right. If he had been stronger, could he have helped his parents save his uncles? Even if he wasn't, he should grow in power should 106 come at them with everything he may have waiting for them. "Boros…." He called.

He paused and turned around as Goliath picked himself up off the ground. "Let's go back to the canyon!"

Boros grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Again! Again!"

Akira smirked as they finished the baby snake song, but the four wanted it sung to them again. Even Akira finds the song is getting annoying, but he knew they liked it. Instead, Luna has been added new verses to the song to keep it interesting. For the moment, she decided to take a break from it. "No more baby snake for now, besides, we can't let the song become meaningless. If we sing it all the time it loses it's magic." She explained.

"Magic?" the four asked as their eyes widened. She was about to explain farther until Snek came back home, nice and full to say the least. "PAPA!" they cheered.

"I wished they call me dad…" he muttered. The kids left the triplets and were quick to coil around their father.

"Good hunt today Snek?" asked Akira.

"Very good to say the least, it's weird though. Even though I have eaten more than enough, I still get hungry. What brings that on?" he asked aloud.

"I want to know what those four are feeding off of!" said Eclipsa. "One day they are like that, the next, fat!"

"You and me both… my, you four are suddenly very cuddly, what gives?"

"They have been sung too, it appears they had a short nap thanks to Goliath… who was here looking after them?" asked Luna.

"I thought your dad was!"

"Still here… bedroom…"

The triplets jumped as they saw their father lingering in the doorframe to his bedroom. "I didn't even know he was here!" said Luna. "Daddy, would you like anything?"

"I'm good sweetheart, thanks."

Akira was worried for his father still. It's been over a month now and he hasn't improved. In fact, he fears he has gotten weaker, same with his mother. Snek however yawned aloud. "I am going for a nap, don't wake me…" he said and slithered off to his room with the kids in tow. Akira watched as his father slowly made his way back into his own bedroom as well.

Luna sighed aloud. "What was with girls at the high school? I don't get it, I really don't." she said aloud.

Eclipsa was just as puzzled. "She stared at Jason oddly… and I didn't like it." She said as her voice bore a bit of a growl. "I mean I am still upset from the first day when she butted in on our table. Who forces themselves between two people like that, she was rude, wasn't she?"

Akira nodded. "I have a feeling she was trying to establish dominance in the group. Not going to happen anymore to say the least. Still, I do not appreciate the way she spoke with us, let alone the fact that the moment we mentioned dad's name, she became scared. I mean, Dad's a hero!"

His sisters nodded in agreement. "The looks we are getting aren't getting much better either. The girls are whispering, the boys have these crooked grins on their faces. I know Mom thought it would be nice for us to experiance what high school was. Honestly, I am done with it."

"It's only been a few weeks, Luna."

"I know Akira, but still…" she pouted with her arms crossed. "I'll still go because Misty, Jason and Gene are… they don't even have to be there either! They're too smart!"

Akira smirked to the notion, apparently it wasn't natural for a student to point out flaws in a text book. "We better get dinner prepared right? Pac showed everyone how to cook"

"Yeah… I wonder what we should make?"

#

Meanwhile…

Hunter and Pac were trying to walk off the pain. "Son of a bitch!" were the first words from Hunter since the training session. He rotated and stretched out his arms as he walked, trying to get the stiffness out of them. "I went at him with EVERYTHING I had… didn't really scratch him…"

"Tell me about it… remember when we were good at this sort of thing, everyone called us the next Garou," said Pac, but then sighed aloud. "I feel like we are not even in the same league anymore…" he paused as his arms and legs began to tingle oddly. "You feeling the same thing I am? My body… feels weird…" he said.

Hunter began to shake his arms trying to get the numbness and tingling sensation out of them. "Yeah, I feel like I'm surging now. Before I was in pain… now, I almost feel refreshed!"

"Weird," the brothers said at the same time.

They were just venturing into the city, people were talking about the tremors they felt. "Was it a monster?"

"If it was, it must be massive."

"The tremors weren't just felt here too, they were felt three cities over!"

Hunter froze. "Tremors?" he muttered as he turned to Pac. Pac was just as stunned. "No… it couldn't have been us!" he said but then paused. "Could it? Not even dad or Saitama did that… but Saitama wasn't getting serious when he spars with dad…"

They paused as the TVs in a local shop displayed the news. Alley was on and assured the people the tremors were not monster attacks. In fact, she confessed that her brothers got carried away in a sparring session! People who heard suddenly stopped and began to stare at Hunter and Pac oddly. "You? You caused the tremors?!" a woman demanded.

"Sort of? We were training our younger brothers and a fellow hero," said Pac. "Guess we got carried away…"

"You CAUSED tremors!" one man shouted. "How irresponsible are you! You train so close to the cities like this!"

Hunter suddenly pointed North. "We trained out in the abandon area. In the canyon 2000 miles away from each city in ass crack nowhere!" he protested.

People froze. "That canyon… the one people never go to or even venture near?" whispered a woman.

"Yeah, we know we're strong, we make sure we don't do it near the cities. I guess we got too strong to train there now…" muttered Pac.

People suddenly went white in the face and began to blink oddly. With that, there wasn't another word from them as the brothers moved on. "So, we need a new place to train… didn't dad bring Snek to a wasteland of sorts? I am sure no one lives there right?" said Hunter.

Pac shrugged his shoulders. "Either way…" he said and then appeared to have shuttered.

Hunter paused as he brother shook off a sudden chill. "You okay?"

Pac began to stare at his hands oddly, he shook his mind from the thought. "I'm fine…" he said but then he looked to Hunter. "Something is happening to us… isn't it?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Hunter muttered. "You don't think you're changing again do you?"

"No, not that. It's just that… ever since I have sparred with Boros, I have felt different each and every time we had a battle. But, the one we just finished recently where he kicked our asses… I have felt different."

Hunter paused and began to stare at his own hands. "Different…" he whispered. "You know, I think I am feeling that too, but just ignored the sensation…"

"Really?" Pac asked.

"Yeah, like I am almost restless…"

He paused as the ground shook. The people froze as they paused and stared at them. "Wasn't us!" announce Pac. But then they saw it! Peering over two story buildings, a monster emerged! "Let's do this!"

They rushed towards the monster. Hunter went high as Pac kept low. He lined his shot and aimed right for the head, his fist connected but then… the head blew off!

Hunter froze at the sight of the gore exploding on to the streets, so much so he didn't realize how close to the ground he was and landed with a splat. Yet despite the fall, he was no worst for wear! He pried himself out of the asphalt and merely stared on as the beast crashed to the ground.

Even the people froze.

"One punch… just like that Saitama guy…"

Hunter stared at his bloodied fist, he turned to Pac who was just as amazed. "We… don't normally one shot these, do we?"

"Sometimes, but I don't even know what kind of threat that one was!" His stomach roared on the other hand. "Well, I ain't going to waste it… want some?"

"What the hell, I could eat."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Garou felt like shit.

Well, not just him. Melee too. This toxin was not leaving their bodies despite the actions and methods suggested by Genus. Alley has held back on a cure for the time being since they don't have enough information on the matter at hand. "I don't know if it will work, Genus and I have tested it on samples it neutralized the toxin but did not purge or kill it as intended, I won't take the chance that it may cause a reaction in you." She explained.

Garou understood completely, after all, what could be a cure may set up as a chain reaction and cause a whole new problem. Since then, he and Melee have been on liquid diets. Solid food can go in but what they need to remain functioning isn't gained. It's the same with the liquid, despite their best intentions, it still isn't enough to sustain him or Melee.

He woke after Snek came home and wondered who was looking after his kids. Fortunately, Snek's kids are easy maintenances. They sleep, get a drink, shed and wait for either someone warm or Snek to return home. However. He did feel bad for leaving them alone as he went to rest with Melee. So Garou got up and out of bed and decided to apologize to Snek for his lack of attention for his children.

His body felt like dead weight. He barely had the strength to move as he shuffled out the door. He paused those as the Triplets began to prepare dinner. Akira took the reigns as Luna and Eclipsa help prep everything. "Daddy!" Luna cheered.

She rushed into his arms and embraced him tightly. He did miss seeing Luna as a little girl, she was so cute when she came running at him with arms wide open. However he couldn't stop her or her siblings from growing up. That day was certainly awkward when he found they aged into teenagers.

Goliath had been with them studying for a solid week after they saw Jason, Misty and Gene as teenagers. Luna and Eclipsa were determined to catch up with them. Akira was curious to what being a teenager was like. In that week the triplets studied hard to the point they no longer talked like eight year olds. Luna grew frustrated. "All that work for nothing! We're never going to catch up with our friends! It isn't fair!" she protested.

They went to bed that night defeated. Garou felt for them, however, he wanted to enjoy them a while longer as children.

The next morning, the whole family was at the table, they were planning their day when suddenly a bedroom door flung open. "DADDY!"

He froze as the voice no longer sounded like an eight year old. The whole table looked up to a naked Luna who was smiling from ear to ear. "I'M A TEENAGER!" she cheered.

Half the table spat out their breakfast in shock. Alley was quick to cover up her sister. "What are you thinking running out here naked!" she scolded.

Eclipsa woke shortly after but had a bathrobe on. "Did you forget? Goliath told us to wear these robes if we grew suddenly"

But she was too excited as she rushed back to her room.

The table sat in a stunned silence. Snek had to abruptly clear his throat. "I'm going out for breakfast…"

"We'll go too!" said nearly every guy as they rushed out of the house.

Garou knew they were too fearful to speak in his presence about seeing his youngest daughter naked. But then again, it wasn't like he could do anything about it either! He didn't have the strength to kick anyone's ass!

"Daddy?"

He snapped out of it. Shaking his head clear, he smiled. "Sorry Luna, my head was elsewhere… Damn you look so much like me, but have your mother's smile." He said.

Luna smiled proudly. "We're making a stir fry tonight for dinner…"

"Sounds wonderful, make sure there is plenty, no doubt Max, Suiryu and your brothers will be starving. Alley should be getting hungry too…"

"What about you dad?" asked Eclipsa.

"I'll eat what I can," he promised. But first thing's first, he had to see Snek.

Garou ventured over to his room and gently knocked. "Snek… Hey man, I just wanted to…" as he opened the door, Garou peered in.

But froze at the sight.

Snek stared at him, wide eyed and just as uncertain to what he was looking at. Garou stared blankly as it appeared Snek's kids… were suckling from him!

The two said nothing, instead, Garou slowly tipped toed back and out of the room with great confusion. "Dad… you okay?" asked Akira.

"Yeah… yeah…"

"Is Snek okay? Does he need help?" asked Luna as she began to approach him.

"NO!" Garou snapped, but quickly settled himself. "No… he doesn't." he insisted. "Just leave Snek and the kids until they come out of the room okay?"

The triplets appeared a little confused but they nodded in agreement.

Garou wished he never saw that!

#

Slowly the house filled once more as everyone returned home. Oddly enough, Boros and Goliath were the last to arrive, despite the fact that they were home earlier.

They were just about finishing up dinner, when the door opened. Boros was battered and scratched yet smiled proudly to it all. "You okay?" Hunter asked, but then froze to the person behind him. "Holy crap!"

Following close behind Boros was Goliath…

He had a growth spurt!

He stood a foot taller than Boros and had become rather stout at the same time. His arms were massive as were his legs. His belly got a little bigger, yet he looked like a Brawler more than ever before! "What did you do to my kid!" Garou demanded.

Boros grinned. "You are most welcomed! I helped strengthen him!"

"Huh?" Garou said as he slowly stood. "What exactly have you been doing with my boys, Boros?" he demanded.

The smile only grew on the strange alien. "I have realized that our sparring sessions have not made me the least bit stronger, however they have allowed me to see where I could help them improve their own strength, and so, I have been doing just that." he explained.

"What" muttered Hunter, Pac and Draven. "We've just been wasting your time?" said Draven.

"Not at all," Boros insisted as he sat at the table. Goliath did too but the chair moaned from the weight casted upon it. He took his share of dinner and piled it on to a plate as Goliath followed suit. "I have realized why I am on this world, and perhaps my own purpose in life now. Despite my great power, I realized I could help other achieve such greatness themselves. Granted, not to the extent of my own, but their sense of strength. I never realized how cunning humans could be, and those who are artificially created can be just a merciless. I would have been more than happy to hunt down the creature who torments you so, but mother insisted that I don't, this is your battle and victory must be obtain by your hands, not mine." He shoveled in his dinner before continuing on.

"So, I felt that your sons have a great ways to go to gain the same strength you possess. I understand my methods are not quite the same as your own, elder, when you forced yourself to fight beyond your means."

"Don't remind me," muttered Garou. "So, you are training my boys, so they can hold their own?"

"I am but one of the few who can push them to the brink, and yet withstand whatever they may unleash upon me. The only other ones who could possibly do this is yourself or Saitama."

"He has a point," said Alley. "I also explained to him that when he goes back out into space and wants to help others, he couldn't be the one who solves the problem on his own. That will not bring long term peace to the world or to the people."

"I didn't quite understand it, but mother explained it well. If I were to go in and end a problem for a world, a newer one would appear and the people would either depend on me to solve it. But not only that, if I resolve the issue and leave the world, what if the story of my contribution gets misread? I could start a war by accident with conflicting beliefs among the people. So, I know now when I help those in need, I will observe at first, see who is truly being oppressed and merely help where they need it the most, yet be part of the solution and not the MAIN solution."

The table was silent, Garou however was very impressed with what Boros as come to terms with. He knows he is strong and powerful, just like before, but now he is seeing how it can be used, but also how to manage it as well. He has a plan for himself, he is still going to be able to fight, but will have more of a purpose. He finished his dinner rather quickly. "We trained hard today!" he announced to the table. "Tomorrow… we train again!" and left for the shower.

They sat in silence of it all. Luna was impressed to say the least. "I haven't seen him this happy."

"I got to agree with you on that," chimed Alley. "I think he is excited to have a purpose in life,"

"He did before but it was very basic." Said Garou. "He knows his strength, and finding opponents that would suit is power is not going to be simple let alone an accomplishing feat. But to find a drive, to have something to convince you to move forward… it's greater than all the power in the universe."

"Whoa… that's profound dad!" said Eclipsa.

"Hang out with Saitama for a while, you'll see it, clear as day."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She had to tell him.

Alley made contact with one Child Emperor the following day. He was rather surprised to see her messaging him. The window popped up as she saw him, he wasn't a child anymore, but an 18 year old! "Alley… long time no see… you do realize I am a Neo Hero right?" he asked of her over the screen.

She smiled. "Yeah, I know, it's been a while CE. I wanted to give you the heads up on something. We got aliens coming to earth again…"

"WHAT!" he demanded. "HOW CAN YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Whoa, settle down!" she scolded. "You do realize Metal Knight got control of the ship that attacked City A right? Since I came into possession of Metal Knight's lab and belongings, I did a little digging and found areas where he has hidden the ship. One contained clones of the strongest members from the last invading regime. All but one has been destroyed." She explained.

"All but one… Alley… you didn't…"

"Suiryu and I have been raising him for a while, he grew up rather fast and has learned a lot…"

"ALLEY!" scolded Child Emperor. "You have trained an alien that was meant to destroy this world, you raised it and have shown our resources to it. These must be reinforcements coming to strip the planet…"

"Partly true!" she announced. "The one I have raised is not interested in invading, in fact, he is well aware that there is a hero here who can defeat him without problem. However, the aliens that are on their way here… one is a clone like him, created from the same DNA but has great intentions of causing destruction and wishes to kill his counterpart we have on earth. There is no need to worry we got this. But, I want you guys on standby in case we bit off more than what we can chew."

Child Emperor froze to the news. "How long?" he asked. "I'll shoot it down…"

"NO!" she announced. "The one we have wishes to return to space, he has a new drive and wants to repair the damage that has been done by his former self. He sees this as an opportunity to improve and fight for a reason, not just a board goal."

There was no look of trust on Child Emperor. "You knew this how long?" he demanded.

"A month or so, give or take."

"Why… why tell me anything?" he asked.

Alley sighed. "Because, I respect you. And I don't want you to think I left you out of the loop despite we are in two different factions. You fight to protect the people too, and I value your input on matters…" she paused. "I also didn't want you to look like a fool, realizing this was happening but was unaware of the situation at hand."

There was silence from Child Emperor. He sat back in his chair and sighed aloud. "Thanks for telling me…"

"Promise me!" she demanded. "No action will be taken on that ship!"

"I can't… what if they do the same thing as last time, and take a city off the map!" he protested.

"Not on my watch!"

He sighed to her tone. "Very well then. No action will be taken… UNLESS necessary!"

She agreed to it before signing off. With a sigh aloud, she began to make plans. Boros assumed the same will happen again, the aliens will target the area where he is, and whatever is around him will be blasted off the map. So, it was finding a place that would suffer no casualties or losses.

She went over the map and found a wasteland. In fact, her father took Snek there to hunt once before. Boros and her brothers have spoken about using the area now to train themselves.

"Alley?"

She turned and saw Lightning Max. "Flash and I have informed the other heroes as to what is going on and what has happened. We got many of them nervous to the idea. Since they don't know how they will contribute to the situation…"

"Tell them not to worry, we got it figured out." She insisted. "You going to join us on this?"

He smirked. "I nearly missed out on the last one, I wasn't much help but getting civilians out of the wreckage. This time around… I want to kick some ass!" he said as his power surged over his body. He was really charged up to say the least. Alley smiled and nodded to him. "I got a feeling they are going to launch a surprise attack. They used a powerful laser the last time and took City A off the map…" she paused. "Max… have we ever tested your ability to absorb other forms of energy besides electricity?"

"No, but I remember Melee saying that when I first became this. Electrical power maybe natural to me, but taking and controlling other forms of it… I haven't tried."

She smiled. "Want to?"

Max was silent at first, but then a smile crept over his face. "Where do we start?"

#

"Testing room, six A below the association." Alley called. She paused and turned to Max. "Sorry it's going to seem like you are not in the room, I am making a recording of this."

"Knock yourself out."

"Test one, subject Lightning Max and laser." She said. "According to what I have read, a laser beam, by itself, cannot conduct electricity because it contains no charge carriers such as electrons to produce a current flow. However, if a laser beam of sufficient power density is transmitted through a gas, such as our atmosphere, a small amount of ionization of the gas molecules will occur." She announced. "So essentially, we got a low chance of this working, Max…"

"Still, let's see what I can do. Do we have a laser?"

She nodded as she shouted out a code. "Project beam!" she called. The far wall opened up, it came out on hydraulics and placed into the room. A rather large laser beam to say the least.

"Uh… Alley…" muttered Max.

"Don't worry I have it at a low setting. It won't harm you, not to mention your scales are super strong, don't cut yourself short on that!" she said. She began to type in a code and the machine powered up. "Ready Max?"

He stood at the ready, his arms crossed before his face as his footing became solid. "Ready."

"Test one, minimal setting. Three…. Two… One… FIRE!"

The machine went off, the laser shot and then suddenly it was deflected! Alley hit the dirt as it came nearly right at her!

"ALLEY! Whoa! Sorry! I am SO Sorry!" Max said.

"No, not your fault!" she insisted, but then examined the wall. There was a big smoldering hole in it now. "Huh… you didn't absorb it, merely deflected it."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

She didn't know, but then she remembered the tentacles. "I need you to bring out your extra limbs if you please."

He gave a nod.

He removed his tank top and placed it off to the side as he unraveled the tentacles. "I've been meaning to ask you, how do you feel about those things now?"

He smirked. "I still don't like them, but, I can hide them rather well, that's half the battle. They are useful for when I really do need a charge or an extra hand…"

"Have you been training with those?"

"Honestly, no… I've been more on taming this power of mine and growing strength. Your dad did give me some great lessons, I also learned a lot from Flash, but I think he was mainly teaching me how to move with great speed and stay on my feet doing so!"

"You may want to train your limbs next. There's nothing wrong with having an extra set of hands… trust me… I know!" she said and showed off her four arms.

He smirked and nodded. "True, okay, what's this test?"

"Let's see if you can deflect it well enough to nearly control it. Those tentacles are about to be put to use!"

She reset the laser as Max went back to the middle of the room, this time he kept a more relaxed state yet hand his hands at the ready. "Test two, firing in three… two… one…" she hit the button.

The beam went off, yet just as before he was about to deflect off of Max when suddenly the light shifted, it began to move around him! "Whoa…" he whispered.

"You can redirect it! You can't absorb it, but you can redirect the laser's path!" she announced.

It was as if a bright hola hoop circled Max, yet she realized his hands and tentacles were keeping the laser on a path, he could shift himself and the beam would move. "Okay, let it go Max!" she called.

He launched it into the wall, as another hole was made.

"Whoa…" he whispered.

"Yeah… I wonder how strong of a beam you can deflect?"

He froze to the comment. "Are we going to try that now!?" he asked.

"Oh God no!" she protested. "I don't think this room could handle it. Let's keep this in our cap for now and we will try and find other ways of testing this. I got a feeling if these aliens use that laser beam again… we may have a way of sending it back at them!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

High School sucks!

Luna knew that for a fact as she and her siblings were barely starting the second month of it, but she already hated it with a passion. The people were mean and weird, there are those who were willing to make a name for themselves by coming after either herself or her sister. She has remarkable hearing and was already getting wind of plans. The boys have a contest going on right now, who can snag their bra. Another is who will snap their strap first. She gritted her teeth on the notion as more and more ideas where whispered. "Ignore them," said Akira. "They have to go through me to get to you, not to mention, they got a death wish. Anyone who does that to you… you got mom's permission to stand your ground, remember?"

That brought a small smile to her face. Akira was right on that. Mom and dad did state that if there were students who didn't take no for an answer, they got permission to fight back! But her father insisted on one rule. They have to throw the first punch. "They don't have to hit you, but they got to be the ones who tried to strike you first. When that happens, it's fair game!" he said. "Just be mindful of your own strength…"

"Luna!"

She snapped out of her blank stare as she found herself among her friends. "You okay?" asked Gene.

"Sorry, my head is elsewhere. I don't like how people are whispering about us."

Misty groaned to it. "Trust me I know how you feel, I had four guys hit on me yesterday. They are not pleasant to say the least."

Jason began to keep oddly close to Eclipsa, just in case. Akira walked in front with Gene as Misty and Luna walked in the middle. "I don't understand this place the least bit. No wonder mom didn't make the others go to school," she whispered.

Misty snickered. "Oh I know, but we aren't going to be here long, dad even said half a semester should do it for us. We're a little too smart for this place."

"I know I have a lot to learn still…" Luna whispered. "But why do I have to gain my knowledge here? It's not a one size fits all sort of education, I learn differently."

"We all do, but for now, endure and take note of the lessons you are being given that wouldn't have been taught to you otherwise."

"Like what?"

She leaned in and whispered. "Why your family is feared and respected"

Luna looked about and noticed strange looks on the faces of some students. They were out to make a name for themselves and impress those in charge. Which meant one thing.

They are willing to do something stupid to do so!

Their first class was gym. Luna, Eclipsa and Misty got dressed and ready. Yet Luna saw the other girls staring at her funny. "What the hell is their problem?" she muttered.

"We disrupted the hive," whispered Misty. "I noticed there appears to be an order around here, that girl, Crystal, runs the seniors somehow. She controls them, and the others do what she says out of fear. We don't fear her, she is going to try and give us a reason to."

Eclipsa looked sick. "Ew," she muttered. "What do they think they can do to us?"

Misty shrugged her shoulders. "We just keep an eye on them, just incase. Besides, I think our reflexes are a little better than theirs…"

They went outside for gym, and on the other side of the field were the boys. Eclipsa grinned as she saw Jason warming up, he blushed and offered a friendly wave before going back to his stretches. Luna was already to go as the girls began their whispers. "When we get close, rip off their shirts." She heard one girl say.

"Ooo embarrass them in front of the boys, good idea!" said another.

"So that's their plan huh?" muttered Luna. She then smirked. "Let's see if they can keep up."

The whistle blew. "Ladies! We are doing track today! I want to see you hustle! No one leaves until they do four complete laps, that's one mile!" announced the gym teacher. She blew her whistle again and got the girls lined up and ready. Luna, Eclipsa and Misty took the front as the other girls lingered and waited behind them. "READY! GO!"

They went off like a shot. Already halfway around the track, Luna, Eclipsa and Misty snickered as the girls stood there dumbfounded. Even the boys froze as the girls continued on their run and were about to pass the others on their first lap! "I didn't think you were that fast!" Eclipsa said to Misty.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Despite how I look, dad said I have a light body and can move fast. So I can keep up with you two at a certain point. Thanks for not going too fast!"

"Not in the mood. Besides, I could have run this track before anyone could blink."

"That's not true, Luna!" protested Misty.

"Oh it is! I got Bory's power!"

"Bory?"

"Boros." Said Eclipsa. "She held him all the time when he was little and small. She always cuddled him and absorbed his power, even as he grew. It got to the point she no longer felt it when she held Boros, we think it's permanent now, but I don't know for sure."

They were done their laps in no time. The three weren't even breathless, the rest of the girls just finished their first around the track.

"You got some strong girls there, how would they like to face off against some of the guys?" called the boy's gym teacher.

Luna smiled evilly. "Really? You challenging us?" she said. "I accept!"

"Luna…" warned Misty. "What if the girls try something?"

"Oh, they can try, they just won't be able to do a damn thing." She whispered back.

The girl's gym teacher gave a nod of approval as Luna, Eclipsa and Misty ventured over to the boys. Some were already hooting and hollering at them. "Alright, we're up against sweet stuff!" one boy snickered as his comments were aimed at Misty. He was quick to get slapped from behind on his head by Jason.

"That's my SISTER!" he growled.

They silenced themselves rather quickly. "And I wouldn't dare try anything against mine." Warned Akira.

"So… what are you boys doing?" asked Eclipsa.

"Shot put!" called the couch. "You take this iron ball here and throw it as hard and far as you can!"

Luna reached down and picked up one of the balls. "Like this?" With that, she whipped it! The sound of a sharp whistle broke through the air as the ball was thrown across the field and into the parking lot… into a car… or 6.

Everyone went pale white.

"Oh… I shouldn't have thrown it so hard huh…" Luna said and appeared embarrassed by the incident. She then offered a cute smile and tried to laugh off her mistake. "Oops! I'll call my sister, she can fix those cars!" she insisted.

"I… think we will hold off on shot put today…" the coach muttered.

#

The school was abuzz shortly after the incident. However the irony of it all was one of the cars she totaled… was Crystal's! So all in all it wasn't that bad of a day! When it came to lunch though, the tables were packed and filled with people, more so than usual. There wasn't a single place to sit. "Huh, I didn't think this many people had the same lunchtime we did…" said Eclipsa.

"They don't" muttered Gene. "School rules, they have allotted the time between classes and students to ensure all have a place to sit and eat, however it appears the so called 'queen bee' has summoned her swarm so we have nowhere to eat." He wasn't the least bit impressed with the action take against them. Luna however sighed to it all.

"We could eat outside?" she suggested.

"Perhaps we should." Muttered Jason.

The six went out to eat, it was peaceful and a rather pleasant day to say the least to have a meal in the great outdoors, yet Luna could hear it. The door locking on the other side within the school. "Ah, lock out?" asked Eclipsa.

"Yep." Muttered Akira. "They could do a lot worst, but, oh well…" He stood up off the ground. "I got this." With that, he began to approach the school. The other students were watching from the window, snickering and laughing at him as he stared in and tried the door.

Locked.

"Isn't he strong? Couldn't he just tear the door off?" asked Gene.

"Yes, but part of the deal with mom and dad. We keep property damage to a minimum. No doubt Luna will get an ear full when we get home and explained how the cars got wrecked." Said Eclipsa.

They continued to watch on as the kids began to make faces through the window. Akira suddenly looked up, and in one graceful leap, he jumped! Their faces were priceless as he made it to the roof and went down through the top of it. In no time at all, he appeared once more and opened the door from the inside. "Class is going to start soon, let's get going!" he called.

Gene smirked. "You're family is very impressive."

"That's nothing, if they piss us off, you will really see a good show." Said Eclipsa.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was an awkward stare down.

Snek kept silent, as did Garou during breakfast. Despite it all, he couldn't bring himself to speak of it. It was too embarrassing! But it did explain why he was eating more; he was processing food for his children. Still, he shuttered at the discovery. Melee however was quick to pick up on the odd tension in the room, Garou refusing to look directly at Snek and vice versa.

"What did you to do? Someone do something really stupid in front of the other or embarrassing?" she demanded.

Neither one were willing to speak about the incident. Melee however appeared to have had a hunch and went to Snek's room. There, she saw four rolly polly baby snakes! Two and two came together. "Okay, let's end this now." She said. "Snek, Alley already told me that this would happen, it's no different than what happened to Garou when he was pregnant with the kids. Different method same purpose right?" she demanded.

"But it's… weird!" he said with great disgust to his tone. "Melee, I'm a proud man to begin with, and to have THAT happen to me…"

"Snek… you're been turned into a half snake like monster, you've eaten monsters bigger than yourself and look like how your kids are right now. You became pregnant and now feed them through natural means. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about!" she stated. Then her sights turned to Garou. "Let me guess, you walked in on that?"

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"You've seen and been through worst"

The two fell into an odd silence. "Damn it how is she right about these things?" Snek demanded.

"If you know the answer to that, please, let me know."

She snickered at them. "Come on, man up. Both of you." Yet she began to teeter… Snek caught her just before Melee fell to the ground.

"Whoa! You okay?"

"Fine… just bouts of weakness, that's all…" she insisted. Snek put her up into a chair as she tried to regain her balance. Her head started swimming. "I still can't kick this…" she muttered.

Garou nodded. "I haven't even healed from it, I feel as if I have gotten weaker…"

"Neither one of you have been able to eat properly," said Snek. "We got to get this cured for you two for all of our sakes. The whole house is worried about you!"

Snek however got distracted when he heard his children cry. "Papa… unhappy! Unhappy!" wept Pythan.

"Uh oh, someone has gas. Excuse me." He left to tend to the kids as Melee sighed aloud.

"What are we going to do?" she asked Garou. "We can't go on like this. He's right too, neither one of us has eaten properly. We're slowly starving to death!" she whispered.

He only nodded his head to her. "I know, but we can't say anything or it will worry the kids and the whole house hold for that matter." Garou sighed. "You know I hate feeling helpless, let alone weak. Yet at the moment, there isn't much we can do but wait and see if Genus can fix this. He's having trouble since whatever the hell it is, is adapting to our own healing abilities."

She nodded, Alley and Genus have been at this for some time, however neither one has gotten close to finding an answer to it all. Snek re-emerged from his room. Using the baby carrier Alley made for him he now had all four of his kids calm, settled and now napping off their latest meal. "My goodness those are some chunky snakes!" said Melee.

"Shut up." He snapped back.

She couldn't help but smile, Snek's been a great father to the children. And they have long since gotten use to the notion that he is indeed there to protect and nurture them. However it still bothered her. What was 106's plan for this? Was this all a mere test?

She didn't want to dwell on it, the time away from that asshole of a clone was long since needed. "Are the kids training again?" she asked.

Snek nodded. "They left early this morning with Boros. I haven't see them so excited before."

"He better not push them too hard!" muttered Garou. "Or I will eat him!"

#

SMASH

Goliath took the hit head on, but just as before when he and Boros trained alone, he summoned Amai's strength and power. He has been able to evolve it. What would normally display veins was no longer the case, instead his scales erected and become long and jagged. They would harden and strength at once at the same time, it somehow brought for air into his body, his blood flowed quicker to allow his muscles to gain that extra boost.

The strike wasn't as hard, the blow didn't send him back as far nor was he bleeding, at least, not yet. He regained a second wind and went back into the fry. For once, Boros appeared to be on the ropes! Goliath came from one end, Draven the other. The two perfectly synced to each other's movements at the same time anticipating their older brother's attack that has yet to occur. Boros was on his toes the whole time, until he began to changed color. His body turned to a dark navy blue. The veins in his body began to glow as he powered up!

"PHASE 2!" Goliath announced.

They were anticipating this, however, they have yet to see Boros move and use this power before. He charged up rather quickly as the brothers closed in. Their strikes within range when suddenly.

BASH

SMASH!  
CRASH  
THUD!

The four were thrown into the walls with immense force!

Goliath felt his head spin as his brother Draven dropped out of the hole he made up the canyon. Pac and Hunter were out on the ground as Boros appeared to be catching his breath. Yet, there was a look of amazement to his face. He stared at the four oddly before he turned to Goliath. "You four… adapted that quickly to my strikes?" he asked. Goliath pried himself out of the wall before he landed on the ground. He couldn't make it an elegant landing, it was more like a belly flop to say the least. But, slowly, he picked himself up off the ground.

"Sons… of Garou… remember?" he asked and smirked. "We… adjust… the more we battle… the same opponent… the more… we understand and sense their… movements… Our bodies… adapt." He explained between gasps for air.

"Ow…" moaned Hunter as he slowly got himself out of the ground.

"Damn it…" growled Pac as he managed to get to his knees. "Did you have to go and hit so hard?"

"You survived, didn't you?" asked Boros. He calmed himself down and went back to his stage one form. "Remarkable that you were able to take strikes like that, I will be honest, I panicked a little!"

"No kidding…" said Goliath, but he paused. "Draven… DRAVEN!"

Draven had yet to get up. Worried for his twin, Goliath rushed to his brother, but paused. He was on his knees yet trying to contain something. "Brother?" he whispered.

Draven began to grow, just like Goliath did the other day. When pushed to his limit, his body expanded and grew into a Brawler's physique. It was just starting to happen to his brother now. The others gathered as he began to shed his scales, his body expanded, his arms thickened as did his legs. "GGGAAAAHHHH" he screamed as he changed.

It took ten minutes. He passed out on his side to recover from it all. "Remarkable, you did the same thing too!" whispered Boros.

"It takes the wind out of you that's for sure." Goliath muttered.

"Be grateful you didn't grow these bad boys!" Hunter said and revealed his coiled serpents, but paused. "Huh… these guys look a little more rugged to you?" Goliath turned and noticed his brother's dragon like appendages have indeed changed. They appeared to have tougher scales and thicker bodies.

Pac didn't say anything about it, he wasn't the least bit curious anyways. In a short while, Draven came too. "Ow…" he moaned aloud.

Boros was quick to help him to his feet, when he stood as tall as Goliath. He teetered a little. "How the hell did I get so high up?" he asked, but then realized how much he grew. He wasn't as thick as Goliath was, perhaps that was Snek's influence on him. But he stood his equal. "Bro…"

"Yeah… we're defiantly Brawlers." He said and smirked.

"Remarkable transformations… I am impressed with the growth this family is capable of. I wish I could take you all with me into space as my new crew!" Boros laughed.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Said Pac. "Dad would kill you if you did that."

"Rightfully so, I shouldn't attempt to split this family apart. But it pleases me to see progress so quickly!" he said. "Another round?!"

"NO!" the brothers announced. "God, we can only take one ass kicking a day by the likes of you! Damn it man," said Hunter. Then, his stomach roared. "I'm starving."

Goliath felt his belly quake as well. It started his older brothers. "Sorry, I have been eating more…"

"Let's go hunting then!" said Boros. "I wish to take out a few monster for the fun of it, and if it gets you fed. All the better!"

Hunter checked his phone, his face dropped as a stunned look came over him. "There was a monster attack as the Trips' school…" he said. "A small hoard of them…"

The brothers froze. "Is everyone okay?" demanded Draven.

"Guys… our younger siblings go to that school, what do you think?" demanded Hunter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was over before it was even called out.

A small hoard of level demon monsters converged on the high school, with the intent on devouring all within the walls. The place was surrounded. Luna, Akira and Eclipsa peered out the window as the massive beasts made their way onto the school grounds. The students panicked. "They are on the other side too! They are all around us, we're trapped!" screamed the teacher.

"Oh for the love of…" muttered Akira. He stood up. "Let's go," he sighed.

His sisters nodded, they were about to leave the room when the teacher grabbed hold of them. "Where are you going? Those are monsters out there!" he said.

"Yeah, so what?" said Luna.

The students stared at them, bewildered and even laughed in a crazed tone. "You… you aren't seriously going out there?"

"Want me to take this?" asked Luna. "I can end it fast."

"Go ahead… we get the next one!" protested Eclipsa.

She merely smiled, the doors have been locked so there was but one place she could go, she pried open the window, knocked out the screening and climbed out. The classroom froze as she lingered on the ledge for but a moment yet took a step off and dropped to the ground below. Everyone rushed and stared out as she landed rather effortlessly and without a single scratch or stumble. Luna fearlessly approached the monsters, when her hair started to turn… going from a snow white to a dark blue, even this strange pink electricity began to come off her body as her gaze set out on the beasts. Then, she vanished!

CRACK!

They blinked and the monsters lay dead on the ground.

Silence befell the room as they looked about, there was no longer any attacking legions. The monsters were taken down and out in mere seconds as Luna appeared once more, yet with some monster blood and gore on her hands and clothing. She stared up into the classroom window, smiled and waved. "It's okay! They're all dead!" she called.

The teacher froze as he slowly turned to Akira and Eclipsa. "Who… are you?" he demanded.

"Well, we're the son and daughter of Garou and Melee. Yes, that Garou, the human monster one." Akira explained in a rather board tone. "Now, to say the least, we're not interested in anyone really talking bad about our parents or the history of our father's past actions. We're mere students, looking to learn and develop our minds like anyone else here. So, with that being said. Is class over now?"

No one moved, not a soul. Not to mention, everyone appeared oddly pale…

#

Luna tried to shake off the blood, but it was no use. Her school uniform was forever stained. "And it had to be purple blood this time…" she muttered.

When she looked to the school, she found everyone was staring out the window with a blank and perplexed expression. "Little sis!"

She turned as her brothers arrived. "Hi, I took care of it!" she said and smiled proudly.

"No kidding, good job!" said Hunter. "Clean kill, took out the head… kept the meat…"

She smirked. "You guys hungry or something?"

Goliath stomach went off again. It became rather startling since it now sounded like a monster to say the least. He blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, if they are dead, I mean we would be doing a service in cleaning them up right?"

"I'll call it in though so people know the threat is taken care of…" said Hunter.

As her brothers went to work, Boros appeared, yet wore his nano suit. He looked about and saw the carnage before turning back to Luna with great admiration in his eyes. "You… are very skilled to say the least."

She did a mock curtsey. "I got you to thank for that, great speed and strength… but I got to admit it's a little hard to control."

"Perhaps I should train you on it after school." He said. "I could learn well from you too, you know. Not many have even come close to my own power."

She thought it over, but agreed to the idea. "You know what, that would be great!"

As her brothers took care of the clean up, school was dismissed early because of the attack. Yet, as everyone slowly walked out of the school, the only ones who weren't bothered by the event were her friends, brother and sister. Jason however smirked as he cracked a smile. "You may my whole classroom take a HUGE glass of shut the hell up!" he said.

"No kidding, the girls were wondering if you had a death wish or something. Until you went into action…" said Misty.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you," Gene said proudly.

Luna smiled but turned to her brother and sister. "Sorry, next one, I promise it's all yours!" she vowed.

"Yeah, well you took out the threat faster than we could." Akira admitted bitterly. "Still, would have been nice to test my strength…"

"You don't say…" said Boros as his smile grew. "Well, it appears you have some time off of these studies of yours. How about it? You three against me?"

They smiled. "Where?" asked Eclipsa.

"First let's get your older brothers fed, then, we will choose a location."

#

They took the Triplets to the barren wastelands. Hunter has been scouting the area for the past while to ensure no one lived there. There were a few monsters but other than that, nothing that would be in harm's way. Boros took in the surroundings and nodded his approval. "A flat terrain would make it easier to battle, there is nothing to hide behind or use for defenses, this shall be an all out battle." He announced and took off his nano suit, he then turned to the Triplets, smiling with wicked intent. "Now then, I will not go easy on you as I did with your brothers…"

"HEY!" they protested.

Eclipsa smiled. "Okay. So be it, what are the rules?"

"There are no rules in battle, simply win."

The triplets turned to each other and nodded. "Okay." They announced.

The others stood back, and to be safe than sorry, Goliath put up a psychic shield. Boros was smiling. "I must admit, your brothers are fun to train with, but I have long since desired a good fight with you three. Tell me, are you not afraid?" he asked.

"Why would we be?" said Akira. "Besides, you haven't see what we can do yet either. We train as well!"

"Very true. Now then, let's us have a good battle! Ready?" he asked. The triplets took their stance. "BEGIN!"

#

"Should we tell him?" whispered Pac.

"Nah," said Draven. "I rather he learn the hard way as we did with him." His smile grew as the triplets went at him with everything. One strike was all it took to send Boros flying, he was taken aback by their power and yet he was suddenly struck from every angle! They took turns taking their shots, stiff blows to his sides, legs and arms. He could hardly keep up until he went into phase two mode. Then he got serious! He started to counter their attacks, blocking their strikes however he was not able to land his own.

"No shit huh…" said Hunter as he began to snicker. "They all got his power don't they?"

"Eclipsa and Akira only got a taste of it, Luna has it all since she kept holding him when he was younger. However have you noticed what's happening?" asked Goliath. "Luna goes for the strike as a distraction, Eclipsa and Akira sneak in and grab hold of Boros, taking more of his strength and power without him looking. With that, when he blocks Luna, they come back and counter. The three are perfectly balanced as a team!"

"Question is, who has been training them? Normally dad trains us, but he hasn't had the strength to do the same for the Trips right?" asked Pac.

"Suiryu, Max and Snek have taught them some thing. I've taken the time to do the same," explained Hunter.

"Really?" his brothers asked.

"Yeah, I got to, I mean they got to know how to defend themselves…" He froze as he heard the sound barrier break. A rush of dust and earth came right at them as Boros was knocked back by all three of the triplets striking at once! "Goddamn it, mom and dad have to stop having kids if our little bros and sisters get stronger than us… no offense." Said Hunter.

"None taken." Replied Draven.

The ground trembled as Boros was bashed into the earth. Phase two was no longer enough, he started to surge and turn white! "Shit that's phase three isn't it?" said Pac.

"Yep… But look at Luna… She's matching his power!"

They have never seen Luna go beyond phase two like Boros. However, seeing her surge and go into phase three like him concerned them. "We should end this…" said Pac.

He was about to go out when Goliath stopped him. "No," he said. "Not yet. I overheard Luna talk about this, she isn't sure if she can control his power, this will be a good indication to see if he can. Let this ride."

Pac hesitated, however nodded in agreement.

Eclipsa began to get light blue in her hair as she tried to get stronger. Akira's hair began to turn dark blue like Boros's body in phase 2. Luna was already standing as his equal. Her hair turned pink with deep blue lines within. The three surrounded him, Boros stared at each one of them but eventually lowered his stance. "It has come to this has it?" he laughed. "Very well… I yield."

"Huh?" questioned Hunter.

He was quick to lower his power level once more, until he returned to a normal looking state. His smile grew as the turned to the four. "How can I compete with three who are my equal, and then, possess just enough strength to overcome my own?"

"You aren't even going to try?" demanded Goliath.

"It is a waste of energy on both fronts… Look at your sister, Luna. Her power is equal to mine. Akira and Eclipsa have just scratched the surface of me being in stage two. This fight would provide no victory for me."

"He isn't even going to try?" whispered Pac.

"He doesn't want to hurt them." Said Goliath as he lowered his shield. "So, how does it feel to get your ass kicked?"

Boros smiled. "Oddly exhilarating… I do question something. If you all obtain these absorption power… how come none of you have asked to take mine?"

"It doesn't quite work that way…" said Hunter. "When we reach a certain age, the ability to do so vanishes. I suppose when we are younger, we are gathering up our strength and are able to do so quickly. When we reach this state it's no longer possible, we get stronger through battles and consumption of monsters."

Boros blinked oddly. "Is that all? You need to consume part of me? Why didn't you say so!" he began to reach for his arms and started to tear it off!

"WHOA, hey! No limb pulling!" said Draven. "What the hell man!?"

He paused oddly. "You… do not wish to obtain my power?"

"A kind thought, but no thanks. We got stronger thanks to you and we still are growing you know… speaking of which, you three okay?" asked Pac.

Akira looked down at his arm where he was slashed open. The skin sagged, but underneath, there were scales. "I think so…" he said oddly.

Luna was cut along her stomach, the scales were showing there as well, but they were not black like when everyone else's before getting their true scales. Hers were pink chrome. Akira's were white with a strong overtone of light blue. Eclipsa's scales were seen along her back from where she was struck, a deep and yet shinny purple. "I… I apologize…" Boros said shamefully.

"Why?" asked Eclipsa. "You didn't hurt us,"

"But… your human looking flesh… it's ruined, isn't it?"

They shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "I wish I took the news that well…" muttered Pac.

"At least you knew what you were turning into," whispered Goliath


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Of course he did…"

"Alley?" asked Genus.

"Oh sorry, just got a text from Hunter. Boros decided he wanted to train some more and used my younger siblings to practice on. Apparently, he over did it a little and went into his third phase transformation… but shortly surrendered realizing he would hurt my brother and sisters." She explained. "Now, he accidentally lashed them open… their true forms are starting to reveal themselves."

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" he asked. "I know you want them to appear as human as possible for as long as you can manage, but sometimes things just happen correct?" he asked.

"Indeed." She sighed. "It's getting hard enough to keep an eye on those three and at the same time run this and prepare for an alien invasion. Genus, what am I going to do with them?"

He smirked. "Well, if they are acting like teenagers, then perhaps they should seek out employment? Get a weekend job?"

She laughed it off. "Oh yeah, who on earth would hire them besides us to fight monsters?" she demanded.

Suddenly, Genus gave her a glare. She paused to it as she was taken aback by his look. "What?!" she demanded.

"I do run a restaurant…" he said. "My friend there says weekends are getting quite busy, especially when my children are working. It becomes a teenage hot spot to say the least."

"Huh? It is?" she asked.

"Quite so. I am rather amazed at the idea too. We can use the help on weekends if your siblings are interested. They already know how to make takoyaki, and I am certain they could wait on tables without an issue…"

"I'll run it by them." She said, but also, in the back of her mind. She wondered if it was even safe for them to be working. 106 hasn't done anything in a while, not to mention he could make a move on them if they are working at a small shop like that.

"If you are concerned about security, rest assured they are in good hand, my friend is more than capable of battling, and it sounds like your siblings are the ones who can easily defend themselves to say the least!"

"Damn it, did you become an esper too!"

Genus smiled. "I wish I had, I could raid 106's thoughts and eradicate this damn serum he put into your parents. There are so many variables and there are other hidden dangers he embedded into it. It has to be disarmed all at once!" he protested. "You take out one cell it starts a chain reaction within the DNA for the others to activate. I know this is slowly starving them into submission, but we cannot allow this to continue."

Alley knew it too. Her mother has lost weight, her father's scales are not as lustrous as they usually are, and the muscle tone too is slowly depleting his body. The only advantage her father has was his eating habits allowed him to store away reserves. That trait he evolved for her triplet siblings had yet to fade out of his body, it's his saving grace right now. But her mother on the other hand… she was most concerned for.

"Alley?" She snapped out of her train of thought, Genus turned to her and was quite stern. "We will get them well again, I swear it!"

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Genus."

The lab door suddenly opened. "LUNCH TIME!" Came the voice of a very loud Suiryu. He carried in hand two massive bags, but the smell coming from them was something that couldn't be ignored. "Is that chicken shawarma?" she asked.

"From your favorite place!" he said with a grin. "Come on, time to eat. That brain of yours does not work well on an empty stomach!" he turned to Genus. "Care to join us? I got extra!"

He nodded and agreed. The three went to the cafeteria, Alley paused as she peered into a sparring room. Lightning Max was going all out against a small group of heroes. He held nothing back and made certain they understood the threat that he was! In one short burst of electricity the fight came to an end, and the heroes were down. "You need to pay attention to the signs!" he protested. "You need to notice the length and time it takes for me to charge, that was an opening, take it!"

However the heroes appeared passed out on the ground, unable to move for the moment. Max rolled his eyes as he grabbed two by the arms, and the rest were dragged out using his tentacles. When the door opened, he gently placed them off to the side as they slowly came too. He turned to the halls to a small crowd. "Next six!" he announced.

"Six? He's training six at a time?"

Suiryu smiled. "Yeah, so am I." he explained.

She paused in the middle of the hallway. "Wait, since when are you two…"

"Ever since that clone took advantage of Snek." He said. The smile vanished from him as a more serious look came over Suiryu. "Alley, this can't all be on your shoulders. We're stepping up and training the heroes. Those clones he made to kidnap people, we cannot depend on a few strong heroes to stop them if it happens again. We need to get everyone stronger!" he explained. "So, we have stepped up training."

She looked back to the hallway and saw the six heroes who were knocked out come too. When they regain themselves they spoke of the event. "We missed it, he was right. We didn't time our strike, and he was only acting like a level tiger threat!" one protested.

"Agreed, let's go study the tape and see where we went wrong." There was no bitterness to their defeat, they saw it as a great lesson and they were going to learn from it. Despite how tough he was on the new heroes, they still lined up outside the training room, waiting their turn.

"You guys…" she whispered.

"Come on Als, lunch is getting cold!"

#

Boros returned to the Association, he was starving after all that training and needed something good to fill his stomach. He wasn't the only one hungry though. The rest of the family followed him back and decided to get something to eat as well. "I need something nourishing, what is good?" he asked aloud.

"Everything, duh!" said Hunter. "When you get this hungry, anything is good… then again why the hell do I want a snack, I just ate two demon level threat monsters?" he muttered.

"Perhaps our battle made you snackish?" said Eclipsa. "But I could eat, I want ramen noodles!"

"Mmm, that does sound good…" purred Akira.

"I could go for a large bowl of curry rice!" said Luna.

By the time they reached the cafeteria, there were meals already waiting for them. "Damn those drones are good!" said Goliath.

Boros got a bit of everything, Akira and Eclipsa's meal was set to go as Luna's curry rice hit the table before she could sit down. The four ate like savages! "Needless to say that's a family trait." Whispered Draven.

"Hey! When did you get back?" The four paused from their meals and looked to see Suiryu and Alley enter with Genus.

"Just arrive actually!" said Boros. "We trained hard today, now, we need to refuel ourselves for the next bout!"

"You haven't stopped, have you?" questioned Alley.

"No mother, I have not. I want to be certain I am strong enough to defeat this clone. I am unaware of any of its training regiments, I will not take this lightly either, nor should we have to depend on Saitama to save us. I wish to see this through myself,"

She gave but a nod. "Very well then, enjoy your meal."

Boros paused as she went to another table. He leaned in and whispered. "We can train later if you wish."

"We need a break!" protested Pac. "Boros, it is one thing to push ourselves, but to do it time and time again…"

"But your power is growing very well!"

"That's what he's afraid of," said Hunter. "Look, like it or not, I don't know if we have finished turning yet… Pac doesn't want to look any worst than what he already is!"

"Worst?" asked Luna. "You think what you are is bad?"

The table froze. Boros began to sense it now. "I see…" he whispered. "Luna, I can understand your brother's perspective in a sense. If he forces himself to train harder and becomes… different than what he is use to, it can have a negative effect on his mind and body. I do not wish to force him into anything or to become something he himself isn't certain of…"

"Just… leave it okay!" he protested. "I don't want to speak of this any more!" With that, he got up and stormed out. Hunter sighed to it all as he watched with worry to his brother leaving.

"Let me…" said Goliath who followed him out.

The triplets kept eating, but now, appeared uncertain to what just transpired before them.

"Don't worry about it, Pac has always been like this." Insisted Draven. "Keep eating, you three got to be starving to say the least."

They nodded and continued with their meal. Boros however kept staring at Luna oddly. '_She is every bit my equal. I have little doubt about it, however…_' he paused at the thought of it all as she began to look at him oddly.

"Are you okay Boros?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, fine. I am fine… how did you feel today? I sense you control that power well."

Luna was oddly silent. "I never let out that much before… it felt strange, but… it also felt good at the same time."

He nodded. "Sometimes it's a great sensation to unleash that pent up energy within yourself… in moderation of course"

"Yeah…" she said and sighed. "I don't want to go back to school."

"Ah, that's what's bothering you!" said Akira. "Me either!"

Eclipsa was tired of it all as well. "I don't want to either, I feel like there is always a target on my back."

"After today, I very much doubt it." Muttered Boros. "It will be interesting to see how they react to you tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Goliath gave chase.

He found Pac walking farther and farther away form him, he knew that he was being followed too yet refused to turn around. "Brother!" Goliath called out to him.

He stopped and turned his head far enough to glare at him. "WHAT!" he demanded.

As he caught up, Goliath paused. "Let us speak elsewhere…"

He was reluctant to agree. They went up to the top of the mountain in a main meeting room. The walls are sound proof and no one could hear a word spoken between them. Goliath paused as he glared down his older brother. "What is with you?" he demanded. "Pac, I know you get upset when something happens to you… what happened?" he demanded.

A sneer came over Pac, it was truly worthy of his father. "I've changed again…" he said. "I didn't ask to get stronger… it's being forced upon me!"

Goliath was curious as Pac unraveled his dragons. Like Hunter's they grew thicker, stronger and appeared to be ready for battle. Their small arms now had a reach to them, their scales bore long, sharp spines as their fangs grew. "I didn't want to get stronger!" he said once more.

"You think I did?" Goliath questioned.

Pac froze to his tone. "Wait… you…"

"I have a hard enough time trying to convince myself that I don't possess much of Amai Mask's strengths or appearance. I am grateful I grew into a Brawler physique. Yet I know Amai has influenced my fighting abilities to say the least…"

"That's different!"

"Is it?" Goliath questioned. "I wanted to be like you Pac, I wanted to be like Snek as well… Look at what I've become!"

His brother froze as he stared at him oddly. "But… you would have become something like this anyways, right? I never wanted to be this… I wanted nothing to do with dad's power or mom's for that matter… I never wanted to be a monster."

"You aren't"

"Please, don't start this…"

"You're the one who says you are," Goliath's arms crossed. "So, what? You need to get stronger Pac. WE need to get stronger. You've seen the condition mom and dad are in now… if something happens to them, we only got each other for strength…"

Pac froze to his tone. "You are making it sound like…"

Goliath became oddly silent. "I've known for a while, if they are not cured of this soon… mom and dad could very well starve to death. This is what that toxin has done. It's blocked their ability to absorb food. Mom and dad don't eat a lot, they haven't been able to, even on a liquid diet… Despite how you think, how you feel, know this. I rather get stronger, I rather look like Amai's Mask damn stunt double if I have to do it. But I will be powerful enough to help mom and dad and ensure they get well again. We have to go up against a mad man, and you don't want to be ready for it?"

He walked out of the room shortly after, Goliath left Pac with his thoughts. Despite what he said, it was painful. He didn't want to hurt him in such a way, but he had to light a fire under him. He has been going over in his mind how he will find 106 and get the cure needed to save his parents. However, his power level at the moment could still improve. And for that, he will wait until tomorrow and take on Boros once again!

#

The last of the heroes have gone through Max. Despite the damage done, he was pleased with the resilience they put up against him. There didn't appear to be a sign of bitterness among the young heroes, but a drive in their eyes. When the lesson finished they all gathered outside of the sparring chamber, Max was the last to leave when he saw the young heroes waiting for him. With that, they bowed respectfully. "Thank you Senpai!" they announced and then took their leave.

As the halls cleared, Stinger was smirking as he lingered against the wall. "Senpai? Really?" he asked.

"What makes you so surprised?" Max asked as his arms crossed. "They have been working hard, they would qualify as C Class, nearly class B heroes if the Hero Association was still about…"

"But it's not…" suddenly a look of intrigue came over Stinger. "You know… you and I haven't had a match yet… I have never seen you fight like this really. So, what do you say?"

Max smirked. "You sure about this? I won't go easy on you…"

"Please, the worst you could do is shock me!" Stinger announced. "Come on, you and me, one on one! Let's see how much stronger you really are! I've grown too, you know."

Max nodded in agreement, they went to a fresh sparring room and closed the door. He wondered to the other side as Stinger kept close to the front, Max stood at the ready. "What rules do you want in place? And please, put a handie cap on me. Whatever you want!"

Stinger thought it over. "Well, let's see how good you are without electricity! Face me without any electrical attack!"

"Fair," said Max, which took Stinger by surprise.

"Wait, you aren't going to argue with me? That's your main source of power!"

Max nodded. "It is, what of it? You think I can't fight without using some sort of power attack? Please!" he said and smirked. "You can back out now too if you want."

Stinger twirled his bamboo shoot. "Like hell that's happening!"

"Fine, Spar room countdown from three!" Max called.

"Three… two… One… BEGIN!"

Stinger came running at him, with everything he had. "Bamboo Shoot!" he called out, the spear came right at him, yet it was mere inches from Max when it missed him completely. Stinger was barely able to pull back in time realizing Max merely dodged the strike, but he appeared he hadn't moved! 'He's that fast?' Stinger thought.

"Move faster, Stinger." He froze yet quickly turned and tried to slash at Max who came behind him suddenly.

"Too slow…"

Again! He was behind him yet just out of his eye sight! Suddenly, he froze as he looked about the room, he didn't see him at all! "Max?" he said, but then heard the surge of electricity.

"HEY! WE AGREED!" Stinger protested.

"I know."

OOF!

Stinger was struck in his stomach, he stumbled back only to be hit from the side, his legs swept out from under him, his bamboo spear knocked from his hands and suddenly aimed at his throat just as he hit the ground! Stinger froze as Max pinned him down with his tentacles, and his spear used against him. "What… the… HELL!" Stinger demanded. "Since when…"

"I've been training." Max replied with a grin. He stepped off his chest and helped Stinger to his feet. "If opened minded… Garou can teach you a lot, it also helped that Flash trained me too…"

"Flash? FLASH!" Stinger said with great surprise. "Why would he bother…"

"Because, I was just as fast as he was… now… I'm faster!"

Stinger turned oddly white. "You're faster… than Flash?"

"Well… I think we're about even, but don't tell him I said that!" Max said with a grin. His arm then went around Stinger's shoulder. "Come on, let's get something to eat!"

"Yeah…" He walked Stinger out who still couldn't believe his strength. "Dude… dude! I mean… how much stronger are you like this? No wonder you didn't want to change back!"

Max paused. "I've always wanted to change back!" he protested. "Just because I am stronger like this, doesn't mean I don't want to be human again."

"But, why would you?"

His arm slowly came off of Stinger's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Well, compared to before, Max you were Class A Rank 19, nowhere near the top of A Class… now… you are beyond it. I mean, you are an M Class Dragon for God's sake!"

"I was." He corrected. "Stinger, man, listen. Despite this power I have, it's not everything. Do you have any idea how lonely I was at the hospital when this first happened?"

Stinger froze as he suddenly looked away embarrassed. "I… should have visited you,"

"I don't mean to guilt you on that, but, when I was stuck in the hospital, no one would even look, let alone talk to me. I was given the stink eye every time I walked the halls, as if I betrayed everyone there for turning into this. The only one who talked or even hung out with me was Snek! No one even went near him when he became what he is!" Max sighed. "I only really understood what I was thanks to Garou and his family, they took us in and showed us how to live like this. I know they have children who want to be human, they know the struggle we went through and still do. The reason why I haven't changed back is the same reason why Snek is still a serpent. We do a lot more good like this than when we were human. We can guarantee that lives will be saved. Man, I haven't been knocked out half as many times like this since I was human…"

"You got a point… still… to have might and power like that so you don't have to worry about anyone messing with you…"

"That's where you're wrong." Max said in a cold tone. "Just because some people won't come near you, doesn't mean there aren't those who would do anything to possess you. We've been fighting side branches of the house of Evolution. Needless to say the battle isn't going well. Garou and Melee are poisoned and have yet to recover, that was months ago!" he paused and turned to Stinger who was still flabbergasted to the news. "We have to be like this for now, until this asshole is killed, and anyone else who tries to come after the family. We have to be there for them. They were there for us"

Suddenly, a stern look came over Stinger. "Yeah! We will all get stronger to help!" he vowed.

Max smiled. "Come on, you owe me a lunch at least after kicking your ass."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

For the rest of the day, Boros decided to tie up any loose ends that he may have.

Venturing to his lab, he looked over everything before nodding his approval. "I'll be sure mother knows of this place and capabilities…" he paused as his eye drifted to the far left of the room, his project remains unfinished, however he sighed to it all. "It cannot be helped nor can it be rushed." He said. "I will prepare notes for mother so she knows what to do. I still wonder why this Metal Knight never took advantage of such wonders…"

He cleaned up the work areas, his logs and notes were tucked to the side and hidden for his mother to find, once satisfied he began to close up the lab once and for all. He started to reflect on what he has learned in such little time on this planet. Never did he imagine power like this, even with the ideas of the original Lord Boros embedded in his mind, what he has gained as been nothing short of amazing. "Who would have thought knowledge was just as powerful as strength?" he said to himself. "I wonder if the other clone knows of this secret too?"

He couldn't focus on that now. Instead, Boros approached his project and gave it one more look over. According to the screen, everything was going accordingly. "Only 34% done… such a shame. I wished I could see this through, but it shall finish without me. Computer, prepare holograph message!" he ordered.

His image as scanned as he recorded what needed to be said, it was a good two hours of work, so much had to be explained and yet he won't be there to do it himself. He also thought of questions his mother may have and made trigger holograms that would answer said questions if worded correctly. When he finished, the lab was closed up and he left it be. It would be his last time going there.

Boros smiled to himself as he marveled at his own strength and abilities, things he never considered doing for himself in the past have now been done with his own two hands. "Mother was right about making things for one's self. I wish I had known that sooner…" he sighed. He still trained himself though. The original could not maintain his third phase form for long, it was a strain on his body. Yet, thanks to mother's elder father. He realized why. It was never used as often as he thought. Considering the form to be like a muscle, the more it is used, the stronger it is and he is able to maintain and control its power. To him it has become nothing more than a mere simple task.

But, he worried for Luna.

"She has yet to feel this power in it's purest form, nor has she fought with this kind of strength before…" he decided then and there, he will find her and take her out for one more sparring session before dark.

Using Meteoric burst, he rushed back to the association. Luna was still in the cafeteria yet speaking with Genus along with her siblings. Apparently they have been offered a job on the weekends and were eager to accept. Yet, when they turned to leave, she nearly walked right into him. "Oh, sorry Bory!" she said.

He smiled. "Luna… would you mind one more spar session with me before it gets dark. I wish to test something with you."

She paused to the request, but nodded to him. "Okay," she simply said.

"Can we come too?" asked Eclipsa and Akira.

"Indeed, I want another set of eyes on this. Come, let's go back to where he sparred before."

They used Alley's drone to get there. Yet once they landed, Luna began to appear nervous. Boros picked up on it instantly. "I know the power scared you," he said.

Her body stiffened in fear. "How…"

"I felt it, you have never had such a sensation come over you like that before, correct?"

She nodded. "It… was a lot."

"Indeed, I want you to summon that strength again."

"But… Boros…"

"Trust me?" he asked.

Luna sighed but nodded her head. With that, her eyes closed. Her body surged with strength as he felt her access his power. Phase one was simple, phase two easy as well, yet phase three, she struggled. There was such a look in her eyes as they opened, never has her body obtain this kind of strength. "It… hurts!" she said.

"Deep breaths! In, out! Deep breaths!" Boros called. He even went to phase three to show his solidarity with her. "Feel the power, but don't resist it!"

Luna's eyes closed as her body began to tremble. However, her breaths were too quick until slowly, she breathed. In and out. Deep, long drags of air filled her body as the power within her started to settle. "That it Luna!" cheered her sister.

She still surged with the power, but she didn't appear to be in pain anymore. "Now, power down…" Boros said gently.

She tried, it was a long and slow process for her to go from phase three to phase two, but when she reached it, her body settled and went back to normal. She nearly collapsed from the strain of it all! "LUNA!" called her siblings.

Boros realized his training would have to wait. Luna needed it far more than he did. "Luna…" he said gently.

She shook off the trauma. "Wha… what happened?" she asked.

He smiled to her. "I need you to listen carefully to me. I need to train you on this power. Every day, like what we just did, I want you to go back and forth between the surges."

"Huh?" she muttered.

"You need to learn how to control this, if not it will greatly shorten your life. You have done well for your first time using it, but from here on, after school, you and I need to practice, understood?"

She was startled to the news, but nodded in agreement with Boros. "What happened?" asked Eclipsa.

"Power," Boros said. "You both have tasted what strength I possess when you absorbed it into your bodies. Luna can obtain the full spectrum of it if focused enough. However, if she cannot control it, it will do far more harm than good. Which is why I will teach her."

The two froze. "Do… we need to train like that?" asked Akira.

"How far can you go in summoning my strength?"

The two tried, the farthest they go is phase two, neither could obtain phase three. "You haven't reached that far yet. That is quite alright, however… do you wish to obtain my full power? I have no qualms in giving it to you."

The two froze to the idea, however. They refused. "I think we'll be fine without it." Said Eclipsa.

"Very well then, we should go home and see your parents."

#

They journey home was quite no less. When they walked in, dinner was made. Yet the first to greet the triplets were Snek's children. "LUNA AKRIA ECLIPSA!"

"Wow. They got our names right!" Luna said with amazement. She picked up Angie, Akira got Bo and Pythan and Eclipsa got Ana. The four were rather cuddly, despite being chunky, they hopped themselves across the floor to reach them rather than slither. Snek rolled his eyes to it all.

"I swear ever since they saw that nature show with seals hopping around, they learned how to get around on a full stomach… can't be good for them…"

"If it works, it works!" said Boros.

The triplets cuddled the little ones for a moment until they decided it was time to eat, however, Snek's kids refused to let go! "Stay!" protested Pythan.

"Hey!" scolded Snek. "They need to eat too!"

Pythan gave a defiant hiss to his father. "Don't you dare take that tone with me young man! I will put you in time out and no baby snake for a week!"

His eyes widened as he suddenly cuddled into Akira a little more. "Ooo, the threat has been made…" snickered elder.

"If it gives us all a break from that damn song, I'll take it Garou!" Snek muttered.

"It's okay, we can hold them as we eat." Luna insisted. She even proved it as she held Angie on her lap when she sat down and partook in the food. Akira had a little more trouble with the two. However it gave him opportunity to test and use his developing esper power.

"Where did you four go?" asked Mother.

"I have to train Luna on my power. She can go the same length as I, but cannot control it as well. As elder stated before it is like a muscle that needs to be stretched properly before using it to it's full extent." Boros explained. "I have offered your children my power, but they have refused it. I admire that tenacity they possess in wishing to achieve greatness on their own merit."

"I wouldn't call it greatness…" muttered Pac.

"ANYWAYS" said Hunter. "Are we still on to train tomorrow too?"

"But of course!" said Boros. "I will work out with you until the clone arrives to challenge me. We will go as far as your limits and beyond them!"

"Uh… not that far…" muttered Hunter. "It's bad enough I am feeling itchy after each battle and my body goes numb…"

"Your body goes numb?" questioned elder father.

"Yeah, I mean didn't that happen to you, dad?"

He shook his head. "I was in too much pain to even feel it. I knew I got stronger after I woke up and recovered, but, I haven't felt by body alter in that sense… keep an eye on it."

"I think I will partake in the meal and then go to rest. Today has been very eventful to say the least!" announced Boros.

He took a good portion of food after everyone had their share, he ate rather quickly and departed for bed. His mother made him his own room, a comfort he never knew existed in this world, and yet somehow it has become rather soothing. He laid in bed, but already smiled to the next day. He has something to look forward to!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day of high school was quite different.

Eclipsa walked in with her sister and brother, yet the moment they were seen, every conversation stopped in the halls. No one moved an inch unless it was to let them pass. No one said a word, in fact, there was no talk of embarrassing them in front of the boys. There was no plotting from Crystal's underlings, even Crystal herself appeared to be scared stupid as she made certain they had enough room in the halls. However, relief came over her as Gene, Misty and Jason waved them down. "HEY! You made it!" cheered Gene. "After yesterday, I thought you three would have taken a day off!"

"For what?" demanded Akira. "Monsters attacked, big deal. Nothing new about that."

Jason smirked. "The school hasn't stopped talking about Luna." He whispered. "In fact, I think she just dethroned the queen"

Luna turned and saw the girls were keeping their distance from her. The boys no longer gave them silly looks or licked their lips in a creepy fashion. "See, I told you!" said Misty. "When they see why your family is revered, they back off!"

"But… that wasn't my intent…" Luna whispered. "I don't want people to fear us… I just want them to know we're like them too… I mean… we're only kids…"

Gene smiled. "Well, perhaps we can see how far this goes now. This may just be an interesting test…"

Eclipsa kept close to her sister throughout the day, even the teacher treated her differently from yesterday. They wouldn't call on her to answer questions, even when she announced she could. "Oh no, no it's okay, Luna, let's get some of the other students to answer."

"But I know the answer!" she protested.

"Come now, you work too hard as it is, besides, after yesterday. I wouldn't want you to become tired out from a school lesson when your strength is needed elsewhere…"

"What the hell is this?" Eclipsa muttered.

It was like that throughout all the classes. At lunch, they got a whole corner of the cafeteria to themselves. No one dared to venture near them. "I… don't like this." Luna said with a sigh. "I didn't want people to be scared of me."

"It's not just you," said Jason. "I noticed when Akira walked the halls, people gave him plenty of room, same with Eclipsa." He then smirked. "Also I think everyone forgot here that you had older brothers…"

"Oh right, they came afterwards for clean up…" whispered Eclipsa. No doubt the whole school saw their older siblings devouring the fallen monsters without much trouble.

The three sighed. "So much for being normal teenagers. I get it now that mom and dad didn't want us to go to school." Said Akira. "Maybe we should pack it in. I mean, we're not really learning anything!"

"I agree." Said Gene. "This place is very simplistic, there is nothing to gain besides social skills, and I don't think high school is the place anyway to gain them after witnessing how teenagers act."

Jason took out his cellphone and made a call. He stepped out of the cafeteria for a moment when suddenly Crystal approached the table. "Uh… about… my car…" she said nervously.

"We already told our sister about what happened to your car. She's repairing it now. I'm sorry too about it, I really didn't know what a shot-put was for, let alone that it wasn't suppose to be thrown like that," said Luna.

"Forget about the car!" Crystal stated. "I wanted to say… sorry for being rude."

Luna looked at her oddly. "You're not though." She said.

"Wh… what do you mean?"

Eclipsa turned. "You are only apologizing after seeing her fight off monsters with ease, if she hadn't done such a thing, you would have been here demanding compensation for your car. Crystal… we know that, you are not the kind of person who tucks her tail between her legs and apologizes for their actions. Have you said sorry to any of the other girls you have been rude to? We're not the only ones"

Crystal said nothing more. Her face went white as she quickly retreated. Jason returned a short time later. "Called dad, he's fine if we want to leave. You three too, your sister was in the lab with him and heard the situation. Goliath has offered to teach you if there is anything you want to learn, dad even said he would help too!"

"Thanks, Jason." Eclipsa said with a blush. "Let's go pack up our things, I want to leave as soon as possible."

"We're going to skip the rest of the day?" asked Misty.

"What are they going to do?" asked Akira.

They went to their lockers and then to the principal's office to explain the situation. He was oddly at ease with it. "I am more than aware of your marks despite only being here a short while!" he said and laughed. "The six of you are more than welcome to take your leave. I do hope you learned something."

"Oh, we have" insisted Gene. They left behind the notebooks and other school property given to them. With that, the six walked out and went on their way.

"I guess I shall go train with Boros for a bit." Said Luna.

"We'll go help dad's friend with the takoyaki shop!" said Jason. "Are you still going to work weekends there?"

"Of course!" insisted Eclipsa.

Jason blushed to the news. "Great! We'll see you Saturday!" with that. The three went on their way. The triplets figured it was best to head to the association and check in with their sister…

#

"I think I want to become an astrophysicist…" Gene said offhandedly.

"Space studies, interesting idea. Why?" he asked.

Gene blushed a little, as he was about to speak, however, Jason froze. A glare came over his eyes as he turned sharply. "Why are you following…." He froze to the sight of their sudden stalker. "YOU!" he growled.

The others turned and saw him. A clone of their father lingering just behind them, and yet kept a respectable distance. "Brothers… sister, I am glad to finally meet you!"

Jason kept himself in front of his siblings, "I know you… 106 isn't it?" he demanded.

The man smiled as he pulled back his sleeve on his left shoulder revealing the number. 106. It was him. Father had warned Jason that if he ever encounters him, to alert the Association as soon as possible. But he couldn't, his cellphone was in his pocket and his hands were in plain view of the clone. "Please, let us speak, we are siblings after all, won't you hear what I have to say… especially you, Gene."

"I want nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, but I think you do, after all. Father has BIG plans for the likes of you. His last viable clone, and somehow, I believe that you have special blood, able to make more clones if you so desired."

"You are wasting time and my patients is thin! What the hell do you want!" demanded Jason.

106 smiled. "Have you ever wondered… if you could be improved upon?" he asked. "I am offering you a chance to become whatever you desire, if you wish to take up the cause of your clone sake… or has father even spoken about it to you yet? Do you know where you came from?"

Gene smirked. "We were told everything the moment we grew into teenagers." He said. "Father had a sick sense of evolution he wished to force upon the world, until he saw the error of his ways. Jason is the clone of Zombieman when he was human. Misty is the clone of one of his test subjects known as Mosquito Girl. We're aware of the reason for our creation, what does it matter to you?" asked Gene. But paused. "Are you desperate?" he asked. "You need help to get what you are after, don't you?"

He smiled once more and clapped aloud. "Well deduced!" he said. "Indeed, I need your friends" he explained. "But, they know better than to fall for a trap, let alone for me to go at them directly. I have heard of one… Luna's abilities… such power she contains in herself, I wish to possess it."

"Like hell we would let that happen!" hissed Misty.

"Oh? Do you know their parents are sick… very, very sick?" he asked.

The three froze, no one has told them that. "What of it?" said Jason.

106 snickered. "I'm the one who made them ill!" his laughter only grew as he became more amused by it. "Only I have the cure for them, but I suppose if their lives don't matter…"

"We won't fall for this!" stated Misty. "We are not betraying our friends. For all we know, you are lying to us. Besides, why offer a cure to their ill parents in exchange for them? When they would be at your step the moment they realized you have taken their children!"

The twisted man grinned evilly.

"Smart child. Well, at least I tried being civil about this. I tend to have a little rule that I do not go against young creations of master's. However… be warned you three. You have sided with THEM, in doing so. You are now against me… I will not be held responsible for my actions should you get caught in the crossfire." He turned and waved them off. "I bid you ado, and pray… we don't meet again."

Jason reached for his cellphone, yet before he could even take it out of his pocket, 106 was gone!

It didn't matter, he still called his father and hold him all that has happened. When he hung up, Jason turned to his siblings. "We need to get home now,"

#

When they arrived, their father was there. Immediately he checked over the three. "No marks, no attack, not trauma…" he muttered.

"He didn't touch us dad, I swear." Said Misty.

"Doesn't matter, he's too fast to be seen, I rather not take the chance!" Genus went over them and made certain there was no puncture marks, no dust of anything or sediment on their bodies. When satisfied he sighed aloud with relief.

"Dad… how sick are Eclipsa's parents?" Jason asked.

His father froze, realizing he never told them the news. With a sigh, he sat down and explained that their illness was something he has been contending with for a while. "It's a toxin that has entered the body, it's attacking both their digestive tracks, preventing anything from being digested and absorbed. Essentially they are starving to death." He explained.

"To death…" whispered Gene.

"We have had them on a liquid diet and that is barely sustaining them. If something isn't done soon, I fear the worst…"

"How can we help!" asked Misty. "We can, can't we?"

He smiled. "You have done so much already for this family. Being friends with their children has had a great impact on their quality of life. But, this needs to be left to Alley and I. We will resolve this far sooner than later, I know we will!"

The three were rather silent to it all. "Dad… if 106 did something to us…"

"I already have backups of your blood, I won't hesitate to clone you back."

"That's not what I meant… would you still care about us? I mean, just from what you said, if something happened, we can easily be replaced can't we?" asked Jason. "Are we nothing to you?"

Genus was startled by the question. "You are everything to me!" he protested. "Jason, despite the fact I could clone you time and time again, doesn't mean that it will be just like you. Look at all the others who have come before you, those who have gone against the family of your friends and I. All have different mindsets, personalities, and even goals in life. Jason, there is only one you. Despite the fact you are the human rendition of Zombieman, are you like him?" he asked.

"I don't know…" he whispered.

"You are not!" Genus said defiantly. "You are not for you are Jason! There is only one you in this world, and I would be damned if someone took you from it!"

Jason merely nodded his head. "Thanks dad…"

Genus settled himself down. "Now then, since you no longer wish to go to high school, what else do you wish to learn?"

"I want to be an astrophysicist," said Gene.

His words took his father aback. "Space, you wish to study space?"

"Indeed father, I have a desire to go into it someday…"

"Very well, come with me to the lab tomorrow, and I will see if Alley can show you some things she has discovered. What about you Jason? Misty?"

"I don't quite know yet," Misty said with a sigh. "I'll think of something soon."

"Same here father. For now, I rather help run the shop more than anything."

"Very good, our friend said that things are getting rather busy. Perhaps it's time we revamp or find a new store!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two months would pass.

The training has paid off for Garou's children, each reaching a new level and strength that none ever thought possible. However recently, the triplets had shed their human forms and now appear like the rest of the family.

Luna's scales are chrome pink, her body much like that of her brothers Draven and Goliath but she lacks the tail. Instead, she bares two large dragons from her back that can be withdrawn and released at her will but are absorbed into her body when they are not needed. If anything, she has appeared the most human out of the family.

Her sister Eclipsa's scales have become a rich purple, a dark and yet glittering color that allows her to stand out. She has obtained a body like her brother Pac and Hunter, the dragons she possess coil around her whole body, arms and legs, yet they too remain hidden until called upon.

Akira grew rather tall and broader to say the least, a good mixture of not just his father's influence but his mother's side of the family as well. He bares a strong upper and lower body like the twins, yet lacks the Brawler belly to say the least. He too is 'gifted' with the coiled dragons of his father. Yet they appear to be rather thicker and stronger than that of his brother's Pac and Hunter. He also grew a tail himself much like Draven and Goliath. Before his body gave off the illusion of white scales, but ever since he turned, they turned into a sky blue, yet with hints of white. None of the triplets complained about their transformations.

Their jobs at the shop only lasted a three weekends.

It occurred just before their transformation. Luna was working tables when an older man continued to harass her. She warned him many times to stop or she would make him stop. Even Armored Gorilla gave a stern warning, but went one farther. "If you refuse to keep your hands to yourself, she is more than permitted to deal with you!"

The customer took it as a challenge, as he waited for her to do another walk by from clearning the tables. He went for it. His hand reached up as she turned with her back to him. His hand was quick to grab her ass!

Luna had it!

She turned and was too quick to be stopped. Grabbing him by the arm she threw him! The man was sent through not just the wall of the shop, but through the wall of the business across the street!

People suddenly began to stop coming to the store if they saw her working there. With that, the triplets left so they would no longer harm the business.

Since then, they have trained with Boros and babysat for Snek's children who began to grow bigger and stronger each day. Their words were getting better and more coherent, yet had a little ways to go yet until they could carry on a full conversation.

However, despite the peace that the family had, it came to an end.

They were within the association having lunch, when Boros suddenly froze. His chopsticks were set down as he began to stare blankly ahead, yet appeared rather serious in doing so.

"Boros?" asked Alley.

"It's in this solar system." He announced.

Alley froze to the news as Boros stood. "I need to prepare…"

"Boros… what do you need?" as Suiryu.

He smiled to him. "He is going to expect to see me in armor, which I will not be wearing. I wish to honor the family that took me in and tended to me. What do I wear?" he asked.

Alley smiled. "Funny you should mention that, I got something for such an occasion… How much longer do we have until they arrive?"

"Considering I can sense his power, twenty four hours."

"Okay, let's get to work then." Alley reached into her pocket and took out her phone, with a mere hit the button; the speakers came on in the whole association. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will soon be encountering a high level dragon threat in the next twenty four hours. We have prepared for this threat, and I am asking all heroes to please be on stand by. All have been assigned their duties, and I am requesting you prepare for what is needed. We will be alerting the public shortly. Thank you."

With that announcement done, Alley stood up as well. "Better make the call then." She went to the communications room. Sitch was already preparing everything and was about ready to go live on the air. With a nod from Alley, the camera cut into the TV feed and the broadcast was made.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the cities, my name is Sitch, representing the Association. We have received information that there is a high level dragon threat approaching the earth. If you may recall the aliens that had taken out City A once before, another fleet has arrived and will be here in the next 24 hours. We are requesting you stay calm and please be assured that you will be well protected, they will not do any kind of damage like the last invaders and we are asking you to put your trust into us." He said in a calm and very determined voice.

"Neo Heroes, this is a message for you. We have a layout plan for this, if you wish to join and assist, we will not stop you and accept your help if you are willing to cooperate. We will have heroes stationed in each city on the ready, we have prepared shelters in case those of you do not feel safe in your own homes. We here at the Association promise you, no harm will befall on any citizen, not on our watch!"

With that the camera cut out. Alley gave a nod of approval as she turned to the news. There was a little bit of panic in the streets as to be expected. Yet oddly enough, when one of the stations came back on, Amai Mask was being interviewed. "Amai, what do you think of the message?" the TV host asked.

He laughed. "I wonder why people are so panicked right now!" his smile only grew. "Miss Brawler has been preparing for this for months for such an occasion. Her family has been training non stop for this as well and are FAR more capable than you realize of handing the threat. I have great confidence in her abilities and I know this will be over far sooner than the last event and it won't be a blunder to say the least"

Alley froze as did everyone else in the room. "I know he's confident but God, does he always have to sound like a condescending asshole!" she said.

Sitch sighed. "Despite how it appears, Amai is right." He said. "In fact, perhaps next time an event like this happens, we should have him tell the world rather than me… people believe him."

It wasn't a bad idea, but then she would never heard the end of it from Amai claiming he could calm the world with a gentle voice and a confident smile.

#

At the Neo Heroes.

"So… this again…" muttered Shaw.

"Yep… so what do we do?" asked Bad.

"We accept the offer." Announced Drax. He had been back at work for a few weeks now, after Amai came in and made… demands to say the least. Drax was to be paired with a top Neo Hero at all times, no exceptions. For the time being he has been helping Darkshine with the heroes and their training regiment. Alley also updated his hero suit. He still wears the snakeskin vest and pants; however, she added skintight arm sleeves made from his father's scales to protect him should he be thrown to the ground.

"Whoa, hey, wait, since when do you speak for us!" protested Accel. "For all we know they don't have a handle on this at all! They want us to be part of it in case something goes wrong and they need a scapegoat."

"Actually… no," chimed Child Emperor. "Alley has known about this for a while… she informed me about it."

The room froze as they stared at CE. "You didn't say anything!" demanded Raiden.

"I had to check, unfortunately I don't have strong enough tech to detect unknown objects that far away. Recently, I got a hit, there is an alien craft heading this way. She has informed me that it will not be shot out of the sky as of yet, for there is more to this than before."

Accel gulped a little. "So… what…"

"We tag along, help out and learn. What else?" asked Drax. "It ain't rocket science"

It was strange as no one heard an ounce of concern over the situation in Drax. Despite his claim of being 15 years old, he forgets he aged faster. He just turned thirteen last years, he will be fourteen this year, in the next few months in fact.

Despite his notion on helping the Association, Accel didn't like the idea, nor did Raiden. "Are we really going to trust them?" Raiden said.

"Either way you can stay here if you want. I'm going to help!" said Drax.

"Same," announced Bad.

"Us too," called Ran and Shaw. The four walked out without hesitation, Accel turned to Raiden and Raiden turned to him, they were quick to run after the four. "HOLD UP! WE'RE COMING TOO"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alley planned it all out.

She has heroes stationed in each city, at the ready. When the Neo Heroes arrived at a meeting point thanks to Drax, she was surprised to how cooperative they were. "We will need you to back up our heroes stationed in each city." She explained. "Accel, Raiden, you will be in City S. Ran, Shaw, I need you two in city V with Genos. Drax, you will be heading to City R with Amai Mask. Child Emperor, I'll have you in City Y Pig God is there waiting for you. No worries, he has plenty of snacks, he's not going anywhere."

He was surprised. "You really planned this out didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I hope we will lure the aliens to the wastelands, I have something they want and if we keep them away from the populations, hopefully this will end quickly without casualties." She explained.

"Yo, and me?" Bad demanded.

"We got you in City N, Darkshine, if you can join him as well, my brother Hunter is waiting for you there along with Draven."

"Okay… so what are we doing?" asked Accel.

"I hope nothing, I just appreciate the extra man power if push comes to shove." She said. "For now, I am going on ahead to the wastelands…"

"Wait, why do you get to go and confront the aliens? You are going to take all the credit for this aren't you?" demanded Raiden.

Alley glared at him, her third eye opened as she revealed her extra set of arms to him. "I faced them before… and I will confront them again… One will be a powerful telepath, I can hold my own against it, can you?"

Raiden went silent. "Okay, we will give the all clear when it's over. Gentlemen, thank you."

With that, she took to the skies and went to the wasteland.

There she had her A Team.

Boros at the ready, wearing dark blue pants with silver stars along the sides. He wore a simple yellow sash around his waist, these pieces were inspired by Suiryu's old martial arts uniform and her father's. Boros proudly wore them as he smiled to Alley. "I will not fail you!" he vowed.

Next was Goliath. He was more than just the brawn if need be. His telepathic powers have come a very long way, but not only that, if this clone has the same alien she faced down in the ship, perhaps she can offer her brother a boost in power.

Suiryu stood by Alley, and sitting on a large flat rock drinking an ice tea was Saitama.

"Did I REALLY have to be here? Those guys were easy to beat to say the least…"

"Yes, just in case, but I don't think you will be needed." Said Alley.

At a distance she had Genus waiting for observations along with his kids who wanted to see the spectacle of it all. Luna, Akira and Eclipsa stayed at her side as well to be safe than sorry. She didn't know what was to be expected from this group.

Her eyes kept to the skies, then, it happened. The once sunny day became suddenly dark. The ship appeared overhead. "About damn time…" muttered Akira.

"So, what do you think they are going to do first? Blast the place like last time?" she asked Boros. But not even he knew. There was no telling what these aliens would do let alone how they would accomplish their goal. They stood at the ready though. Boros stared up as a sudden glimmer appeared. Then, the earth shook and trembled. Dust was kicked up and a temporary sandstorm followed!

Alley used her power to settle the flying dust. It revealed merely two aliens. Ironically the ones she ate before! "Tremble! Tremble before the glory that is Lord Boros! His true heir has come and shall take possession of the earth where the original could not!" Stated the octopus looking alien.

No one really said anything. "That's it? That's your big speech of introduction?" demanded Eclipsa. "You didn't really plan this out did you?"

The creature began to glow, yet focused on her. "You insult me you disgraceful…" Yet froze when the pressure was put on to him!

"Don't you dare increase gravity on my sister!" Alley scolded.

The alien froze as both released their telepathic hold. Yet in confusion, it turned to Alley's Boros. "You… you are the one created on earth, and yet… you have gone native!"

"Merely taking in the culture," Boros replied. "Now, where is your leader?"

The two snickered. "You don't deserve the honor to meet him, you must best us and rest assured, we are no mere pushovers! Our Lord has made us train day in and night. I was kept in isolation and had to use my power to manipulate the minds around me to gain…"

"TWENTY WORDS OR LESS!" shouted Akira.

"Good call kid," said Saitama. "Seriously, there's a sale today I want to get to… so can we just skip the whole speech and move on to the fight?"

"You are fools!" shouted the one that drooled acid. "We are the best of the clones and that of the crew, we were the ones who defeated the other clones of Boros for our Lord for they were unworthy of his time and efforts! You appear to be just as weak. Look at you, no armor or anything to contain your power… you didn't receive it like our Lord did!"

"Sis, if I may?" Goliath asked.

"Please do, and don't forget to eat that guy if you want to boost your esper ability, it really taps into the parts of your brain that go relatively unused." Said Alley.

Goliath smirked as he stepped forward. "We don't got time for this, so let's end it now. The two of you, come at me!"

They snickered and laughed, yet before a word could be spoken. Goliath took the head off the acid spitting alien. It's body slumped to the ground as he crushed the skull within his hands. Then, his glare turned to the esper.

"Wait… No, it can't be… you CAN'T be this fast!" He was, thanks to his training. The esper couldn't keep track of him, Alley suppressed and countered any measure it would take against her little brother. So much so it began to believe that the world was affecting his power!

"Sis… let go, I got this" Goliath insisted.

She released her hold, just as alien casted him under 100 times gravity. "You fool! Your sister was holding me back, now I can… unleash… how… how are you moving!?"

He walked normally under the weight. Goliath then smirked, one worthy of his father in Alley's eyes. He's been training for weeks with Boros. And has learned to cast gravity on himself to gain strength. What was being produced was nothing to him. "Can't go a little more on this? I thought you were bragging about your talents no more than a few minutes ago… come on, show me what you got!" he jeered.

Alley felt the pressure in the air shift drastically. She too began to feel the weight of the earth being casted down on her shoulders. Not just her, but everyone on the front line! Suiryu paused to it as stretched himself out a bit. "It's like being stiff but can't do anything about it" he said.

"This is nothing." Said Alley.

"Oh I know, I am just describing it… this thing is taking forever though to realize he can't win!"

"Is he dead yet?" asked a very board Saitama.

"Soon," said Suiryu.

She smirked at the notion as Goliath began to approach it. Despite the increased gravity, she saw every footstep he took, made a deep impression into the earth, the ground before him flattened as he got closer and closer to the telepath. Until his hand came firmly around it's throat. Slowly, Goliath choked the life out of it, as it tried to bombard him with everything it could. Unfortunate for him, he was in a wasteland and most of the large rocks had been rendered to dust by his own actions. Slowly the creature's power weakened, until everything it was levitating dropped to the ground.

Goliath paused, nearly hesitating on doing the deed. "It's no better than the monsters you usually devour. However, even if the body remains, they will clone it again," warned Boros.

With that he closed his eyes, opened his mouth and devoured it. "Ugh!" the Triplets cringed, it was even worst as he slurped the tentacles down and they lashed around all over the place. With a firm gulp, the deed was done! Goliath appeared sick.

"It's still… moving…" he muttered in disgust.

However digestion quickly took care of that. Alley watched on curiously as his belly shifted and then he heard a deep, aggressive churn. Her brother paused as he appeared to be fighting off a headache. "Ow… OW! GGAAAHH!" he roared. Falling to his knees, Alley rushed to his side and make certain he was okay. He shook his head, fighting the pain until he appeared to have settled. "Goliath…" she whispered.

Looking up, his eyes changed.

Just in the slightest and yet, they were sparkling. His iris remained white, yet the rest of his eye appeared like a night sky full of stars.

Boros smirked.

"You took to the power well, now then, we need to end this…" he stepped forward, coming to a clearing in the middle of the wasteland, Boros peered up and shouted. "COME DOWN AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!"

There was no response from the ship, Boros sighed but then smirked as he turned to Goliath. "Say… can you do me a favor… or a solid as your brothers like to say. Bring down that ship!"

He froze to the request. "Wait, you want me to…"

"Indeed. As much as I admire mother's esper abilities, yours are stronger and now… you have surpassed her once more with your new talents. Bring down the ship!"

Alley was stunned too, Goliath didn't know if he could do it, yet he gulped his pride and stood once more, his mind was still fluttering with what just happened. "Deep breaths, this power using the back of the mind, Tatsumaki's power resides in the front. Your tail has the third eye that dad possesses. Unite them, and this will be a simple matter." She whispered.

He nodded as he took a deep breath, his eyes closed for a moment until he appeared to have felt the connection in his mind. Staring up, his focus came on to the ship. It began to glow a deep blue before Goliath pointed at it, and then aimed his finger down to the earth.

It began to push down and come to the ground!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was amazing to watch.

No more than mere moments ago, did Goliath go from being in pain to a very powerful and capable esper. Boros was thrilled and even proud of the moment. After all, he helped train him!

He watched with the biggest smile on his face as the ship Nova Purge forced into a decent. However, as it was coming down, the weapons began to power up! "Mother!" he called.

"Already on it!" she announced.

She kept a close eye as the ship powered up. This would be the tricky part if Boros wishes to return to space, he cannot do so in a broken vessel! First thing they did was aim for their laser, one similar used on the Dark Matter ship. Boros turned to mother, as she appeared to have set out a message. Lightning began to form in the wasteland, and a powerful surge at that! "Is that Max?"

"Yes, we did some tests, but we cannot reflect that back to the ship without taking out a good chuck of it. Instead, Max is going to strike first." She explained. Boros watched as the lightning hero's power grew, more and more until he swore the world around him was in an electrical storm! Then, all that power was condensed down, drawn into a single source as Max appeared to struggle to contain it.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed, the biggest, brightest and most powerful strike to ever come from such a hero erupted into the sky, making a direct hit to the laser of the ship! Boros smiled as it burst off before it could fully charge. Max however, teetered before falling to the ground, passing out from the burst. Suiryu quickly retrieved him as Goliath was nearly done bringing the massive space craft to the ground.

"Hold!" Boros called. "A hatch is opening!"

Goliath stopped the pull as the spaceship hatch opened, a single being dropped from it, and caused quite sandstorm once more from its power.

He felt it.

Boros turned to his mother and nodded. This was it, this was the other clone out to destroy him.

The sand settled, Boros stood at the ready as his counterpart stared at him, bitter to the loss of his men, but also perhaps upset to the notion he was just bested. "You… are full of surprises to say the least… brother."

Boros stepped forward. "Are we on friendly terms now? Very well. I accept your complete and utter surrender!" he stated.

It sneered. "I will not lose to a weakling like you! You wear no armor to contain your power, which means, like all the others I have encountered, you are nothing compared to me!"

Boros paused as he took a good look at the clone. He was dressed to the nines to say the least. His armor thick plated and rather bulky, if anything it appeared to be more of a show than practical. There were thick spikes of metal coming up off his shoulders, small spikes on his elbows, down his forearms and his knees. It appeared to be mainly gold plated with hints of platinum. The original would probably roll his eyes to the massive display this one put on. If anything, he wasn't the least bit impressed.

"Can you even move in that?!" called Luna. "You look stupid"

Everyone snickered as the clone glared at her. "You will pay for your insolence, but first thing's first. Come brother, show me what you…."

BASH

He didn't wait for him to finish, one shot, Boros shattered the armor as the clone was thrown and skipped across the wasteland. Every bit tore off its body as he soon came to a skidding halt. At first, he was stunned. "My… my armor… my precious armor!"

"Flimsy to say the least." muttered Alley.

"YOU HAVE AWOKEN THE BEAST NOW!" the clone went into phase two, it took him a good five minutes to power up and grow into his form, yet he smirked to it all. "You cannot have any chance of defeating me now! I can no longer hold myself back, this is true power!"

The clone came at him at full speed, the two clashed as Boros felt his strength, despite the second phase he has gone into, the strike wasn't as powerful as it should have been to say the least. Still, he allowed it to attempt to land a blow, but they were blocked and deflected with ease until it realized what was happening. Quickly, the clone backed off, yet appeared confused. "How? How can you be blocking me!" he demanded

Boros shrugged. "You lack the strength and speed compared to the family I have lived and learned from. You are in your second phase correct?" he asked, the clone nodded his head. "Huh?" Boros muttered. "Very well then, I shall too."

His shift was instant, his body grew and turned the same color as the clone, yet what stunned it was how fast he could summon strength. He stood there, frozen at the sight of Boros. "How… how did you change so fast?" he demanded.

"I've been training, I don't need armor to suppress my power, and I do it myself!" Boros snapped. "You never trained, did you? You just assumed that since you were a clone of Lord Boros, power was absolute! It's NOT!"

The clone sneered. "So be it, we are evenly matched…"

"We are not… I am more powerful than you… even she is stronger than you are!" Boros stated as he pointed to Luna. "It matters not, I will end this now, for it is clear you will not surrender. So be it…"

"NOT SO FAST, I STILL HAVE ONE TRUMP CARD!"

Phase three.

Of course it would go to phase three. Yet no one was surprised, not in the least bit. Despite the fact he could have ended the fight before the clone could even gather his strength to summon his ultimate form. Boros was more curious than anything. "So, how is this going to go down huh?" Alley called to him. "You going to let him power up and then defeat him?"

"Indeed," he said. "I am curious to what he considers power."

She sighed aloud. "Okay then, Sibs, with me. Goliath…"

"I made my own shield thanks."

"Suiryu?"

"Behind you with Max."

"Saitama?"

She turned but found a note on the rock. 'Went to get to the sale, you guys have it under control, later,' "Figures, oh well" she sighed.

She paused for a moment, but then nodded. "Genus and his family are out of range… Boros… make this quick already, I am sure we got the world on edge here," mother pleaded.

"As you wish, Mother"

The clone paused, but then snickered. "Mother? You called that thing your mother?!"

Boros froze as he turned and glared at the counterpart. "Did you call my mother a thing!" he demanded.

The clone laughed even harder. "You actually care for it! HAHA!"

The more it laughed, the more Boros grew angry. He began to surge with rage as his glare came upon his so called 'brother'. "Choose… your last words carefully…" he warned.

The clone snickered. "You really are weak, having to be raised by these pathetic, low lives! You are an insult to the original that would want nothing to do with this rock! You are a waste of genetic material for allowing such trash to train…"

The sound barrier broke, those around felt their ears pop as tremendous pressure came over their brows.

There came a blinding light.

The earth shook and trembled from it all, nothing could be seen, nor escape this brilliance. Yet, when the light went out, all that stood was Boros…

#

"Whoa… you hear the anger in his voice?" Suiryu whispered

It was shortly after Boros got called out by the other for having a connection and respect for Alley, calling her mother and acknowledging her in such a high position. "Choose… your last words carefully"

That tone sent a chill down her spine, never has she heard such seething rage from him before. Yet as the clone began to demean him, that was when she felt his power growing. She remembered Saitama saying Boros had two powerful moves, one that he claimed could obliterate all life on the planet. Collapsing Star, roaring cannon or something like that. However, this felt different.

She put her shield up as high as she could, when the light grew intense, yet, her alien eye was able to see it all. He turned pink in the blink of an eye, his third and final transformation. The movement was so fast that she nearly blinked and missed it all. He summoned his speed and strength as he kicked the clone up off the ground, from there, he unleashed this burst of power and light as the clone flew high into the sky! When the light vanished, Alley saw flakes of dust drift in the wind. Boros stood there, a little out of breath, however pleased with what just transpired.

He settled himself down and turned to Alley. "He is no more."

"No shit." Said Suiryu, but he smiled. "Way to channel it though, you realized if you aimed that power near the ground…"

"Many would be killed, yes father, I am quite aware."

Goliath released his hold on the alien ship, it came down to earth on its own with much of the crew waiting on a loading bay hatch. They stared at the new Lord Boros, trembling in fear to him. The crew came out and were quick to beg and plead for their lives.

"Lord Boros, the new Lord Boros, we swear our allegiance to you!" Said one.

"Very good. From this moment on we are no longer thieves, we will not be stealing resources or taking what isn't ours to have. Is that clear!" he demanded.

They were stunned to the first declaration yet they all agreed. After all, who was strong enough to challenge him?

Genus made his way to Alley's side with his children. She smiled, as Gene appeared to be awe-stricken. "Whoa… father…"

"Indeed," Genus whispered.

Boros however approached Alley, he appeared rather sad as he forced a smile. "I suppose, this is where I say good-bye." He said. "I wish I could have stayed longer, but I feel I need to be in space more than here."

Alley nodded as a tear escaped from her. The small alien that was supposed to finish with the original started, found and made his own path. Suiryu smiled with pride as Max suddenly came too. "Hey… what happened?" he asked.

"I think you blew a fuse." Suiryu snickered as he eased Max to the ground. "Just for a moment, okay…" Alley smiled as Suiryu turned to Boros, he put out his hand and it was graciously took. However, Suiryu was taken aback as Boros pulled him into a firm embrace.

"Thank you for being my father." He whispered.

Suiryu tried to keep a brave face but the tears couldn't be stopped. "Thanks for letting me know what it is to be one."

When they let each other go, he turned to Alley. "There isn't enough time in the world that I have to show my gratitude for you. When you could have left me to die, destroyed me with your own power, and yet, you saw potential that I never knew existed. Mother, I will make you proud. For every life the old Boros took, I will attempt to save!" he vowed.

Alley nodded her approval as she was pulled into his arms. "I never knew power such as this."

When they released each other, he looked about and then suddenly smiled towards Luna. "Do you want to go on an adventure with me?" he asked.

This took everyone by surprise. "Wait, you want to bring Luna with you!" demanded Goliath.

An odd blush came over Boros, who knew he blushed green?

"She is my equal, in every way. A nurturing and yet strong woman who can hold her own as well as I could. Luna… I would be honored if you were to come with me…"

Alley turned to her younger sister, she was surprised by the offer, but a small smile came over her. "I'll make you a deal. You have yet to go into space and see what it has to offer. Go for a few years, if you haven't found someone like me or who would be your better match… then… come and see me." She said, she went one farther as she approached Boros and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He was stunned to her challenge and affection, but accepted it. "Very well then!" he announced and smiled. "Is there any who wish to come with me?"

Alley was stunned to this, she never anticipated on him making such an offer. She turned to Genus who was clearing a tear and gave a heartfelt nod of his head. Gene was smiling as he rushed forward. "May I! Please!" he begged. "I wish to explore the stars and planets, I want to learn what else is out there!"

"Very well, you will be my right hand man! However, we are leaving right away, are you fine with that?"

Gene smiled. "I don't keep much of anything, I will more than likely make new clothing for myself if we are visiting planets…"

Boros nodded as he turned to Alley once more. "Mother… within my lab I have left things for you to see for your own eyes. I ask of you to take care of the items at hand. As well, when your mother elder is better. I have left a parting gift for her… I know of her about to absorb talents and abilities of others, those become part of her through a current of electricity… I have tempted to fuse my own strength into her, but, I do not know if it took…"

"When did you do that?!" Alley demanded.

"Before we came here." He said and smirked. "I hope you enjoy what has been left behind… nothing sinister I swear!" he said and did a playful chuckle. Yet he sighed as he turned to the ship once more. "It's happening all too fast… Mother… I will return." He vowed.

Alley smiled, her hand gently cupped the side of his face. "I know, and you will make us proud, won't you? Take care of yourself Boros and remember what we taught you."

His chest swelled with pride, then he turned to Gene. "Are you ready for this?"

He hugged his sister and brother goodbye. Misty cried, Jason on the other hand was happy for him. "You will take care of my brother, won't you?"

"As if he were my own!"

Jason gave a nod of approval as Gene announced he was ready to go. "Remember to call, we have an inner dimensional communicator now… and we nearly have…"

"Yes, I know mother, yours is working on this end and I will get mine to coordinate with yours. I promise to check in often and record my ventures and discoveries."

With that she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good bye Boros…"

He kissed her back. "Good bye mother, father. And know I will keep elders in my thoughts. They will get better soon!" With that, he turned to the crew. "We depart at once!"

They were quick to nearly trip over themselves getting back into the ship. Boros sighed to it all. "I will have to work on training them too up to my standards. Come, Gene, the galaxy awaits!"

The two walked up the plank and into the ship. Alley tearfully waved goodbye as the door closed up and the aliens left this world. She was quick to call it in. "Dragon threat, cancelled" she said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Snek kept watch of everything on the news back at the Dragon's keep, yet he kept his children close to him as the event unfolded on various updates through the news. Not much was being spoken, however what details they were given kept the people informed. "Papa what's happening?" asked Angie.

"I don't know yet, something bad could have happened but hopefully it won't be." He explained.

"Just tell them it's aliens that want to invade, but they got to go through us to do it!" protested Garou as he watched from the couch. Snek sighed as his children were now scared.

"Aliens…." Whispered Bo.

"You've been living with one! Boros, remember?" he asked.

"But, he's not an alien, you said he was family!" protested Pythan.

"He is, and he's an alien, he can be both."

"He is both," muttered Garou. "Now, he won't be back for… God knows when…"

Snek had to pause as he stared at his friend oddly. Garou was a shell of his former self. He was wasting away to nothing as his body refused to fight this virus anymore. Melee's been no better, she barely has the energy to stay awake. Most of the time she sleeps to conserve her strength. Genus and Alley have gotten nowhere fast. Every time they find one aspect to cure, another is trigged and released in the toxin. It keeps evolving to no end!

"Garou, maybe it's time we see if there are others who can help you. Have you spoken with Child Emperor at all? Or even Genos's creator, he's a doctor!"

"Tch, Genus is the one of the best minds in the world on this shit. His own clone developed what has infected Melee and I… Snek… this isn't going our way, my healing ability is shot, Melee can barely keep herself awake…"

"I know that damn it!" he protested. "I just wish there was something more I could do to help you…"

He smirked. "You're adorable when you're worried." He snickered.

The TV suddenly flashed breaking news. "After a massive amount of light was seen, the alien ship has begun to leave earth! There is no damage nor casualties to report" the news anchor announced, but she paused. "We have confirmed that the invasion has stopped, the aliens have retreated!"

"Damn, didn't get a chance to say good bye to Boros… We never got our match either."

"I would have been curious to that…" Snek said offhandedly.

"Yeah, me too."

The world came to settle once more.

Alley was the first home with the Triplets, Goliath, Suiryu and Max. She wept a little to the loss of Boros, however she was proud. Garou even stood up and embraced her tightly. "You did so well with him kiddo, I am proud of you." He said.

"I know, I miss him already, he did feel like my own child to me," she wept.

Snek caught Suiryu shedding a tear of his own. "I'm gonna miss him, at least now I know what it means to be a dad…"

There came a realization look over Suiryu as he turned to Alley, she had the same look he did. "Oh dear God, I'm going to be a grandfather sooner than later…" muttered Garou as Alley pulled out his arms.

Snek laughed.

"What's a grandfather?" asked Angie.

"It's when someone who has kids, and their kids have kids." Explained Snek. "But that won't be happening with you four for a while!"

"Oh…" Angie said and went back to watching TV.

As the family slowly began to return from their respective cities, reports were made and details as to how it all went down were discussed. Yet, it was strange, Snek found Garou staring out the window oddly. Something was off to him.

After all, not everyone returned home that day…


End file.
